A Better Place : Epilogue - Where Life Leads Us
by ytodd
Summary: All stories have an end. It's time to see what life our protagonists led and where their lives led them.
1. Landing

_**Chapter 1 :** Landing_

 _June 2020_

The party had come from mild to wild, and most mammals were now dancing their ass off to the songs the band was performing.  
Nick was trying to not look too ridiculous while Judy bounced around gleefully. Her parents were rock dancing almost like professionals, Vivienne and Finnick were mostly improvising, Wolford was doing exaggerated dance moves from the various movies he knew to Blackfur's hilarity. Fru-Fru and her husband were dancing on the large polar bear bodyguard's paws which looked mostly bored. Buster was nowhere to be seen. The icing on the cake was the chief and Clawhauser dancing together in what looked like Gazelle's song choreographic moves. No mammal's present had any doubt left they were together, as they occasionally kissed. Wolford had barely kept his jaw to touch the floor the first time he had seen them do so, but Blackfur hadn't seemed shocked. Or even surprised. The Tri-Burrows mammals however, didn't really know what to do or say, and were mostly giving them a wide berth.

As the party continued on in the evening, the dancer were fewer and fewer. Since it was time to eat, they went to the buffet that had been set up and ate. It seemed they knew carnivorous mammal would be present since there was meat and fish, as well as bug-based toasts. The respite was good, as they al felt a bit tired from the dancing. Looking around they saw that the bunnies had no qualm laying around in groups to nap before getting back to the partying.

"Where is Hollie ?" Asked Nick to his mother, a bit worried that she'd feel alone without her foster parents.

The vixen pointed a place at the edge of the party and Nick squinted his eyes to see. There was bunch of kids there playing and she was with them, seeming to have fun.

"We're still going to check on her once in a while, just so she doesn't feel abandoned."

"Good."

Wolford plopped at Nick's side.

"You need something, big guy ?" Asked the fox.

"For since when did you know about Clawhauser and the chief ?"

"Approximately right after it started."

"Yes, but since when ?"

"Approximately two weeks after Lycus case end."

Wolford stared at the two embracing mammals. "I'm so unreceptive."

...

Nick and Judy felt slightly tired but the upbeat mood and the energy the guests showed had kept them going. Now however, they needed a bit of rest and directed themselves to their tent. When they entered it, they weren't surprised to find Wolford and Blackfur, Jessica and Gideon, Fru-Fru and her husband, as well as Vivienne and Finnick sitting, chatting and laughing around a bunch of full and empty bottles.

"I see everyone's having fun." Remarked the bunny as she sat with them. They widened the circle to give her and Nick space to sit.

"Yup. I knew bunny were overly cheery and energetic, but I also thought you were on the top layer." Said Wolford with a smile.

"Jessica proved you wrong did she ?" asked Nick.

"Yeah."

Judy looked around. "I'm surprised Buster isn't here. I haven't seen him since the beginning of the party." She took out her phone.

"He's a grown rat, Judy. I think he can handle himself." Remarked Blackfur.

"Getting overprotective with your new partner ?" Asked Vivienne with a smile Judy was used to see on Nick's face. "Hope my son has no reason to get jealous."

"No ! Of course not."

"Already married and you already go down that road ? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Scolded Jessica.

"Not funny. Guys." She scolded. "Nick you have nothing to worry ab-"

He was giving her a look of hurt and sadness, which broke in the quarter of as second when he saw her shocked expression. "Sorry fluff, it was too tempting."

She lightly punched him in the rib, and he used it as an opportunity to kiss her nose.

"So what were you discussing about ?" Asked the bunny, eager to get away from the jokes they all seemed willing to play on her.

Jessica showed her phone. "Truth or Drink app. Normally, it's one question each, but we're a bit much for that, so everyone answers the questions. Rules are, if you answer you have to give details. If you drink, you don't have to, but everyone will suspect you did or said something you weren't proud of."

"Who's been drinking the most ?" Asked Nick.

Gideon rose his paw. "Adventurous teenage years." He explained.

"Alright, what's the next question ?" Nick asked eagerly.

Judy wasn't so sure she wanted to participate in that game. For one she didn't want to get too personal with so much mammal, and knowing that kind of games, it would go toward their sex lives. And second, Finnick and Vivienne were here, she feared some questions would be too personal for them.

"Have you ever been handcuffed ? By whom and in what circumstances ?"

"Nope." Said Fru-Fru and her husband.

"Yes. Part of the police program." Said Wolford.

"And a couple of times by Fangmeyer as a prank too." Added Blackfur with a smile.

"Hey !"

"Same answer as his, minus the Fangmeyer part." She added.

"Same." Said Judy.

"Never." Said Finnick. All mammals looked at him surprised except Nick. "No, seriously. Never happened."

Vivienne drank. Finnick smiled, Nick scoffed, Judy gasped and the whole assistance was surprised.

"Seriously ?" Asked Nick.

"It was only once, and I'm not telling anything more. What about you ?" She asked with taunting smile.

Nick answered with the same type of grin and simply pointed at Judy whose face instantly shot red. "All I'm saying, is that she wasn't arresting me." He said, triggering a round of laughter.

"Well, if it gets me to be laughed at, it's not happening again."

Nick smile dropped, and the laughter kept going.

"I never got cuffed." Said Jessica. "But I wouldn't mind." She said, giving a side glance to her husband who almost strangled himself with his drink.

"Tha' wos my answer by the way." He said, as he took back his breath a showed his drink.

"If you had to play match maker, who of your friends would you match ?"

Most mammal shrugged, having no idea what to answer to that question. Most mammals they knew that would go well together were already a couple.

"You two." Said Nick casually, pointing at Wolford and Blackfur.

As an answer they gave him the same look of uninterested disbelief.

"Bad idea." Said the wolf.

"Ditto." Added the panda.

And they fist bumped on it.

"Oh, that one is a bit dark. Who here could get away with murder ?"

Most mammals turned to Nick. "Seriously guys ? That's not nice."

"On the contrary, shows tha' they think ya clever enough to get away wid it." Said Finnick, who for one, hadn't pointed to Nick.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, except you all are not taking all the parameters into account." And he pointed at Fru-Fru who giggled.

Realisation dawned when they understood how it was way more likely.

"When you are trying to impress people, what personality trait do you try and hide ?"

"I can answer 'dat one for Nicky. He knows how to hide how annoying he is." Said Finnick, raising his glass to his friend.

"Ha ha. Very funny. And I don't have any trait to hide, I'm overall perfect." He said, sipping his drink.

"I try to be less energetic." Said Jessica.

"Ya fail at that. And tha's why I love ya." Said Gideon, kissing her between the ears. "I mostly try to not say anytin' stupid."

"I act surprised when mammals tell me stuff I already had guessed." Said Blackfur.

Wolford sipped. "What ? I'm not giving you any ammo."

Fru-Fru shrugged but didn't sip.

"I tone down my humour." Said her husband. "Not that I'm funny, it's quite the opposite."

"I try to not fucking curse so much." Said Vivienne, triggering the general hilarity.

"Ain't nothing I need to hide. You don't like me, y'all can just piss off." Said Finnick with a smile.

Jessica giggled at the next question. "If you had to sleep with one person here, who would it be ?"

Judy groaned. That one was easy, but that also meant there were also be more question of that type. All couples pointed at eachother, and the only ones that didn't point at anymammal were Blackfur and Wolford.

"Don't take it personally. I'm just answering a question." Said Wolford to Gideon before pointing at Jessica. "And the app said 'had to', not 'want to'."

Gideon muted down the growl that was coming up, but couldn't do the same with the frown.

"You have a thing for bunnies, Wolford ?" Taunted Nick ?

"Let's just say meeting Judy woke up the taste." Answered the wolf in the same tone. At that, Nick gave him a thumb up.

Blackfur pointed at Gideon. "Just because you'd be able to survive it." She winked.

For a few seconds, Judy wondered how many drinks the panda had downed. She hoped this time the shirt would stay on.

Just as she had answered, both Bonnie and Stu, and the chief and Clawhauser appeared. "Your boss told us a lot about your work. It seems there is a lot you're not telling us, sweetie." Said Judy's mother, before realizing how many mammals were present. "Am I interrupting something ?"

"No auntie, but if you want to learn secrets about Judy, maybe you should sit with us." Answered Jessica.

The blood left Judy's face. This was nightmare. She tried to get up but Nick's paw was keeping her down. Glancing to him, she saw the corner of a mischievous smile.

"You'll pay for that, Nick". She whispered.

"Worth it."

The cheetah and the buffalo also took place, and it was probably the weirdest situation Judy had ever gotten into. Both her parents and her boss playing truth or drink with her. She'd never be able to get past that.

"Oh, this one is going to be good !" Giggled Jessica. "Have you ever slept with a mammal someone else here slept with."

All mammals looked around, and they saw Nick raise his paw. "Does 'fooling around' count ?"

"What do you mean by that ?" Said Judy.

"There was no actual...I'm not going to spell it out." He said with a shameful smile.

"Let's say yes." Jessica smiled.

"Then yes."

"Who wos it ?" Asked Finnick with a scowl. "Better not be-"

"Honey. You weren't together anymore."

Judy's jaw fell. "You, with... Honey, that Honey ?"

"That one yeah." Seeing the interrogative expressions from the other he gave her more information. "She's a Honey Badger. Yes, unoriginal name. And no, I won't say more. She wouldn't like that. And neither would Finnick."

"Goddam right."

"Anyone else ?" Asked Jessica. Everyone shook their head. "Alright, I slept with Chad."

"WHAT !?" Came multiple voices.

"I was young and stupid, and I could believe someone so handsome could be such an asshat, okay ? It was right after Judy broke up with him. Well, he tricked me like all the other girls." She shrugged. "And I found way better afterwards." She added, kissing her fox.

"That's it." Said Bonnie. "I'm neutering him."

"Let's just pretend you didn't just say that in front of six officers." Joked Stu with a smile.

"Not my jurisdiction." Stated Bogo, which earned him twelve surprised stares and a giggle coming from Clawhauser.

"Next question." Said Jessica. "Okay, seems like it was already answered. Did you sleep with someone here and how was it ?"

"Amazing." Immediately came Clawhauser's voice, as his face heated up.

"Same." Said the chief, stroking his shoulder.

Most mammals gave the same answer, except for Blackfur and Wolford who both downed their drink.

Nick's, Judy's, and Clawhauser's jaw fell.

"No way." Said the bunny.

"Yes way." Said Nick. "Told you. Come on guys ! How was it ?"

"Awful." Said Wolford.

"A terrible idea." Said Blackfur.

"Shouldn't have done that." Added the wolf.

"Wish I could get it out of my memory." Declared the panda.

"Ditto."

"Okay, what the actual fuck ?" Asked Nick, which surprised the other mammals since he didn't curse much. "I mean, when ? How ?"

"I thought we didn't need to give details if we drank ?" Asked Wolford, but seeing the interrogative looks on most of the other mammals he sighed and caved in.

"I was tipsy, she was tipsy, we were watching a rom-com at hers..."

"… We got caught in the moment. Nothing else to add. Let's move on." Finished the panda.

"Well, that was strange." Stated Jessica. "What's the hardest drug you've done ?"

Nick and Finnick drank and gave around a look that dissuaded others to ask.

Wolford drank.

"Pot... No, hallucinogenic mushrooms." Stated the panda. "It's his fault." She added, pointing at the wolf.

 _Okay,_ thought Judy, _she's definitely drunk._

"Hey !" The wolf reacted.

The chief gave them a scolding glare and they both seemed suddenly highly interested by their drink.

"Pot." Stated Gideon flatly.

"Same, in a browny." Said both Judy and Clawhauser, staring at Wolford with accusing smile, while the wolf tried to make himself smaller.

"Judy ! That's what you do with your free time in the city ?" Upsetly asked Stu.

"It was an accident." She justified. "I didn't know the cake was trapped."

Her parents gave her suspicious looks but let it slide.

"There is no reason for Judy to be the only one to be embarrassed." Mischievously smiled Jessica. "What's the biggest lie you ever told to a significant other ?"

All mammals stared at them and they suddenly felt particularly uncomfortable. Stu was about to drink but he realised that if he did so, Bonnie would probably reel him down until he talked. "Remember, just after we graduated, when I said someone had stolen your car when you lend it to me ?"

"You mean, my first car ?" Bonnie frowned. "Yeah, what about it ?"

"She's actually at the bottom of the tri-burrows river." He stared at his drink. "I had a bit of an accident." He hid his head in his shoulder.

Bonnie frowned for a few seconds before relaxing. "Explains why you came back with different clothes on. You owe me a car honey." It was a good thing she was already a bit drunk, because otherwise, Judy knew her mother would tear her father a new one. Coming clean at that moment probably the best time to do it.

"The assurance paid for it."

"Not the same."

"And you mom ?" Asked Judy with a wide innocent smile.

Bonnie felt the attention shift to her. That was her turn to feel uncomfortable. "Um..." She stared at her drink. She couldn't sip, Stu hadn't either. "The dress, the really expensive one that you bought me. Do you remember it ?"

"The one that you ripped a week after ? Yes, I do remember."

"I never showed it to you, after it ripped, right ?"

"Yeah." He answered suspiciously.  
"It's because I brought it back to the store."

Stu gasped. "It was gift."

"Honey, it was both hideous and pricey. I used the money to pay for our kid's clothes for a year. The whole twelve of them."

"Oh." He left his ear slumped with a sad expression

She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, but there is a reason why I insist to pick your clothes for important events." She hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." He turned to the other mammals. "Anyone else has anything to confess ?"

Wolford shrugged "No significant other."

Blackfur sipped. No one pried. Vivienne did the same. "Not about you." She said to Finnick.

"I may have told you a couple time I was too tired to come see you before coming to live at yours, but I was, um... 'Working'."

"It's actually a better reason." She remarked.

"Yeah, well, at that time, I wasn't doin' a job I wos proud of."

Jessica kissed Gideon. "I pretended I didn't have feelings for you. Mostly lied to myself though."

"I remember saying to you I'd never want ta have anytin' do wid bunnies ever in highschool."

"I think you said that to most bunnies at the time." She smiled. "But I'm not jealous about that."

Clawhauser looked up at the chief. "I never lied to you."

The chief lifted a brow and began to talk with a serious tone. "After Hopps and Wilde came back from their vacation I asked to you what was new at the precinct. You said 'nothing much' and omitted to mention they were a couple, even if you already knew."

"Okay, that's once." Smiled the cheetah. "I hope I didn't upset you."

"You could never." He whispered, kissing.

Seeing the chief all nice, in his stuck up way, around Clawhauser was still a bit unsettling to his officers, which now wore awkward smiles.

"And for my lie." He took a sip of his glass. "You already know. I'll tell you again later."

"Works for me."

They heard Fru-Fru squeaky voice, "I pretended I wasn't my dad's daughter the first time I met him. I didn't want him to run scared."

Her husband was a bit embarrassed. "When I learned she was Mr Big's daughter, I... Well she already knows about that one." And he sipped his glass, while Fru-Fri gave him a drunken and giggly hug.

"I did pretend to be Finnick's father to con Judy out of five bucks." Said Nick.

"I pretended I could set the IRS on his tail when I had nothing but a recording that didn't really prove much. And the IRS had biggest fish to fry anyway." Said Judy

"Okay, one, saying I'm a small fish is hurtful, two, you double-hustled me ?"

"Yup. Hustled you into giving a confession, and bluffed you to make you believe I could use it. Not so bad for a dumb bunny."

"You're the best Carrots."

As the Jessica was finding another question, Judy whispered in Nick ear. "But it wasn't your biggest lie to me."

"What was it then ?"

" 'I'm Okay.' "

"You got me Fluff."

"What's the kinkiest sex toy you've ever used with a partner ? "

Everyone sipped like one mammal. Judy gave glance to her parents. On one paw, she was glad they hadn't answered, but on the other, that they'd be too embarrassed to say what guaranteed it was really not something she'd like to think about.

"Carrots aren't technically sex toys." Deadpanned Nick, glancing at every bunny, while the other mammals choked on their drinks.

"That's it. No more drinks for you." Said Judy, trying to reach his glass, that he lifted high enough so that she couldn't.

"What's the most illegal thing you've ever done ?"

Nick and Finnick raised their glasses to each other and drank.

"I think I answered that question earlier." Said Wolford.

"Stole a car." Said Gideon. "But I brought it back."

"So that makes it okay." Smiled Jessica. "I stole a garden gnome. That's technically more illegal than speeding." She told to Gideon that had started to grin.

"I let a suspect go, even though I had already caught him." Said Blackfur, giving a discreet smile to Nick.

"Who ?" Asked Bogo, like he didn't really care.

"Not answering that. And I wasn't under your authority at the time" She smiled.

Vivienne and Judy's parents drank too. "I'm not letting you using that against me. Ever." His mother said to Nick with a smirk.

Fru-Fru took a shot and was followed by her husband. They couldn't really risk saying anything in front of officers.

Vivienne suddenly took out her phone. "Oh shit." Finnick took a look at it. "Oh crap."

"What's happening ?" Asked Judy.

"Well, we don't want Hollie to stay up too late, but it's already late, and we're both pretty drunk." The vixen explained.

Finnick got up on wobbly legs, and helped his wife up, which wasn't much more stable.

"You're sure you can take care of her in that state ?" Asked Nick.

"I've done things way more complicated while drunk. But I'm really not sure if we'll find our room in the house."

Bonnie got up, a bit too quick, and started to reel, she was caught by her husband, as he got up in turn. "We'll help you get there. I'm a bit tired myself." Said the female bunny.

Clawhauser stretched his arms. "To be honest I am too. I wouldn't be against getting back to the hotel room." The chief got up, and pulled the pudgy cat by his arms to put him on his feet. "Thanks, hon."

"You're welcome."

"Which direction is the hotel again ?" Asked Wolford after downing hisr drink. "Cause I don't remember, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't either."

"Ginsky ?" Squeaked Fru-fru. "Could you take us up and lead us there ?"

The bored bear put back his phone in his pocket and extended his paws to take his boss's daughter in it and led the mammals away.

"Not even a good bye." Remarked Nick, sipping his drink.

"Completely drunk." Added Judy.

"They're going to regret it in the morning." Added Jessica.

"I'm shure I will too. Glad I ain't working."

"Where is Travis by the way ?" Asked Judy. "He basically disappeared as soon as your wedding was over."

"He's working. Well, volunteering. He's one of those that clean the place and keep the booze and food flowing. He doesn't like parties."

"If he spends all of them that way, I'm not surprised." Joked Nick, getting up at the same time as his wife.

Gideon shrugged. "I think he doesn't like crowds. And loud noises. I'm pretty shure that if you found him, he'd be wearin' a noise-cancelling headset." He helped Jessica getting up and they directed themselves to the house. **  
**

 **…**

Though the showers were individual in the burrows, the bathroom were still separated between males and females. However, since so few bunnies were present at the moment, it didn't stop Nick from suddenly barging in Judy under the shower.

"Hey ! The male showers are on the other side."

"I might have gotten lost." Smiled the fox, while throwing away his boxers and getting in with her. "And I know you always struggle to reach your back."

"Nick, this isn't my back." She scolded.

"Woopsie. I knew it felt nicer." He joked pulling her closer.

She pushed him back an inch. "Nick, I'm not really comfortable doing that here."

He gave her a kiss between the ears. "Sorry, between the wall thinness of our room, and the alchohol, I feel a bit daring." He took the bottle of shampoo and began scratching her shoulder. She gave a little sigh of satisfaction.

"I'm sure with the party and all, most of my siblings will be too drunk to notice anything tonight."

"But it means we'll have to take a shower again." Said the fox in a fake whiny tone.

"Too bad."

The shower was short. It's a habit every bunny took. With that much mammal using the same water, they had to be quick so that every one would get the chance to have hot water.

Judy pulled him out of the bathroom and into their shared room, pushing him on the bed.

"What are you doing ?" He asked, as she took a few steps back. "Don't try to take momentum, cause I'll dodge."

"Close your eyes."

The fox did so and he heard a ruffle of clothes.

"You can open them."

He did and saw her in her wedding dress again. "I'm glad." He said. "I was afraid we'd have to divorce and marry you again so that I'd get to see you in that dress for a second time."

"I'm glad you like it."

"That's because you look so cute in it."

Judy couldn't hide her blush. "So I suppose you wouldn't want to help me get rid of it ?"

"To be honest, I'd feel like I was desecrating it. I mean, look at you..."

"Hm." Said the bunny, scratching her chin.

"Is something wrong ?"

The bunny felt a bit taken aback. "Well, um... That wasn't really the reaction I was expecting."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry." She giggled. "I'm no upset. Just surprised." She pulled one of the strap, and then the other. The dress fell, and he saw that she had gotten rid of her underwear before putting the dress back on. "Is this more your speed ?" She smiled, taking a couple of steps toward him.

All he could do was give her a wide smile.

 **…**

"So, how was the party ?" Asked Nick to Wolford, while sipping on his coffee at the diner. It was already noon, but the both of them hadn't woken up way sooner. The wolf had been clever enough to restrain himself to one type of alcohol, and so he wasn't sick at all.

"Nice. Don't remember everything though."

"You remember the moment when you and Blackfur kissed, I'm sure." Smiled Judy above her chocolate milk.

The wolf froze. "What ?"

"You. Blackfur. A kiss." Said Nick, totally seriously.

"Oh crap, again."

"Again ?" Asked the bunny.

The wolf closed his mouth.

"It happens often ?" Asked Nick, his grin threatening to appear.

"It happened once. And we never did it again. And none of us want to."

"So that's all you did ?" Judy was trying to keep her smile from widening.

"Yes."

"I guess that story about having sex in front of a romantic comedy was just a joke." Stated Nick, with a gigantic effort to keep his serious in front of the expression of utter panic the wolf was showing.

"We talked about that ?"

"Maybe."

"But only to you right ?"

A completely hangover Blackfur appeared behind the wolf, leaning so that only their booth could hear. "Yes, Wolford. Only them, Fru-Fru Big, her husband, Nick's mother, his best friend..." As she was enumerating, the wolf slumped his head on the table.

*bonk*

"Judy's cousin..."

*bonk*

"Her husband..."

*bonk*

"Judy's parents..."

*bonk*

"Clawhauser..."

*bonk*

"And the chief."

Wolford put his paws on his head. "Shiiiieeet."

"Yup. You can consider that the whole precinct will be aware of it by tomorrow."

"I can't believe it was that awful." Said Nick was a smile.

"Well…" Said Blackfur. "It wasn't awful in the moment. I mean, Wolford is very, uhm... Okay, not drunk enough. Let's just say, it was nice. In the moment." It was the first time Judy saw Blackfur really embarrassed. It was beyond weird. She thought nothing could really reach the panda that way.

"Oh yes. It was actually very nice. I mean she's more nimble that..." The wolf instantly shut his mouth. "It was okay. It was afterwards that we realised we shouldn't have done that. Let's just say, working gets really hard when you spend your time trying to avoid your partner."

"It took us a week to talk about it. I was afraid he could have feelings for me that I didn't return." Explained Blackfur.

"It was like I had slept with my sister... If that sounds really wrong, I guess you know understand how we felt."

Both Nick and Judy had winced at Wolford's last sentence. "I didn't think you were that close." Said the bunny.

"Well, a lot happened during the last year." Explained Wolford. "We've spent a lot of time together, and not only during work. Chances are, we're going to find a place to be flatmate. So yeah, we're close."

Nick was staring alternately at the two mammals sitting in front of him with a puzzled expression.

"You know Nick, females and males can be friends without having the urge to jump on each other. It's actually quite common." Said the panda slightly tauntingly. "On another matter. Has someone seen Buster ? He disappeared last evening and he wasn't in his room today." She took a look at her phone. "And it's almost 1PM. We have to meet the chief in front of the hotel and get back to Zootopia today. He better not be late, or the chief will give him parking duty for the rest of the week."

"Wasn't he going to have that task anyway since me and Judy are spending it here together ?"

"No, he has asked a temporary transfer from one of the other precinct. A guy named Cavid will replace Judy."

"Oh. Good." reacted Judy. "I know him, he wasn't half bad at the academy."

The wolf and panda got up from their seat and were followed by the fox and bunny. They soon arrived near the chief's cruiser. The buffalo was leaning against his vehicle, wearing a simple pair of jean, a perfectly fitting white buttoned short-sleeved shirt and his reading glasses. He was looking at something on his phone while Clawhauser was looking for something in his luggage.

When the newcomers arrived, he greeted them with a nod. "Only thing missing is Corporal Buster, now." He declared, looking around to see if the rat was coming.  
Clawhauser found the thing he was looking for with a "Aha !". It simply was his phone. He quickly closed the suitcase and the chief casually carried it to the trunk.

"Guys, you're here !" He said, in a tone that lacked the usual energy. It seemed the party had drained him.

The mammals greeted each other a bit tiredly.

"I didn't know the chief could have a sense of fashion." Remarked Nick.

"Well, he likes jeans, but usually wears t-shirts with them." The feline explained.

"So I take it you asked him to wear shirts. How did you manage to convince him ?"

"I just told him he'd look good in them." They doubted 'looking good' was in the chief's preoccupation. Looking strong, fierce or intimidating, maybe. But not good. Then again, it showed how dedicated the buffalo was to the thing he had with the cat.

"I must admit, he does." Remarked Judy. Nick gave her a nudge, and a falsely jealous expression.

"And you wouldn't believe the ass those jeans give him." Whispered the feline with naughty smile.

Judy's face heated slightly, but she caught herself trying to catch a glimpse of the buffalo's butt.

Suddenly a car stopped near the cruiser, and Buster got out from it. He got around it and gave a kiss to the female bunny which drove it.

"If you ever find yourself in those parts again, give me a call." She winked.

"Will do."

And just like that, the female bunny rode off.

He took a couple of steps toward the cruiser until he noticed the six mammals staring at him. "What ? I would totally give her a call."

"I can't believe it." Said Judy, slapping her forehead.

"Score !" Sang Wolford and Nick, cheerfully lifting their paws up at the same time.

Blackfur simply gave him a slight smile with a single raised brow.

Clawhauser hid his mouth in his paws, containing his giggle.

The chief shrugged. He didn't care. "Say goodbye and climb in. We have some road ahead of us."

They said their farewell, and cruised rolled off under the afternoon's sun.

"So Buster is that kind of rat." Smiled Nick.

"I highly doubt he has a habit of sleeping with every mammal he meets." Answered Judy near him.

"Maybe he only does that with bunnies. Glad I found you first." Nick chuckled.

"I can't even understand how this is a joke." Remarked the bunny.

"Me neither. My brain is still numb from yesterday's party."

"You know that there is technically an afterparty today."

"Is our presence required ?"

"Technically yes, but I only promised a wedding to my parents. And that isn't that." Reassured Judy with a smile. "I could show you around, last time you were here, you didn't take the time to really visit."

"I wonder what kind of exciting thing a country town could hide." Joked Nick, earning a light elbowing in the ribs.

"Hey, that's my town you're talking about. It's very exciting." She reacted. "But the town isn't the thing I want to show you."

"What is it you want me to discover then ?"

"Well, it's the country. There are woods everywhere." She said, while taking a few steps to get ahead of him, rocking her hips and waggling her little tail.

"What are we waiting for, then ?" Eagerly asked the fox.


	2. Bunnies in the Fox Den

_**Foxlover91 :** Stu and Bonnie did A LOT of crazy stuff when they were young. Judy didn't come out of nowher ;)  
As for Buster, sorry, but I don't think he'll end up with a bunny. I show a lot of cross-species couples in my story, but they are still a minority in this universe._

 _ **Xilantus :** I think Vivienne's humour is more deadpan than Nick's, and a little less mean.  
Gotta love Wolford and Blackfur's relationship._

 _ **K :** Thanks._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 :** Bunnies in the Fox Den_

 _28th of March 2022, 7:34 PM_

He had run from his job, taking shortcut through the alleyways. He was sweating, panting, and almost panicking. He couldn't be late for that, he'd never be late for her. The world felt slow around him. The automated door slid sluggishly along their rail and he bolted through them as soon they gave him enough space to pass his body through. He skidded in front of the reception desk.

"Judith Laverne Hopps, where is she ?"

"Huh ?" The clerk lifted his head from his phone.

"Hopps. The bunny, my wife. Admitted here a few minutes ago. Where is she ?" He almost shouted.

* * *

 _September 2021_

In the waiting room, Judy and Nick were waiting anxiously for their turn. They didn't really know what to expect of that first interview with the doctor, or how it all really worked. Sure they had spent a lot of time on the internet gathering information, but looking at it virtually and facing it for real was different.

"Mister Wilde and Miss Hopps." Came a voice after the door opened. The male zebra doctor gave them a weird look as they made their way through the door. "Please sit down. I'm doctor Hippatis." He said presenting himself.

"Nicholas Wilde. Please call me Nick."

"Judith Hopps. Judy for short."

"What can I do for you ?" He said, getting right to the point.

They glanced at each other to give themselves a bit of courage. The bunny took a deep breath. "We'd like to have children."

"I'm afraid that despite our progress in genetic, there is now way you two could-"

"I didn't mean together. I want to go through the artificial insemination procedure."

The zebra took the file he had on them. "I see you're married."

"Yes."

"Hm." His expression turned to concerned. "Don't take this the wrong way, but in my experience, most cross-species couple are not what I would call stable. And it's even worse for predators and prey couple. What makes you believe you two would go the distance ?"

"We love each other." Simply stated the fox.

The equine had little chuckle. "Believe me, most couples that go through my office do. It doesn't mean they magically hold themselves together. You need to understand, that procedure has little medical risk, but in a sense we feel responsible for the children that get born because of it. It's not my role to define if you're suitable as a couple as well as parents, but I need you to be as sure about it as possible." He took down his glasses and wiped them with a tissue. "I know who you are. Judith Hopps, and Nicholas Wilde, but my sympathy toward you can't affect my judgement on this. So, what more can you tell me about yourselves ?"  
They both recounted how they met and what they faced before getting together, they skipped the gruesome details, and ended the story with their wedding. The doctor had taken note throughout their speech.

"You both have a lot in common, and lot of differences. It shows that you have great affection and respect for each other. It's a good thing. I have another question. What does it mean for you to be a parent ?"

"Can I ?" Asked the fox to his wife.

"Go ahead."

"Being a parent would be for me to take care, protect and provide for my child, or children. It would be to thrive to be a good role model. I know it's a big responsibility, but I think it's something I'm ready to face."

"As a bunny from the first litter, I participated in the education of my siblings, and I know how hard it can be. But I know that as a couple, it's something we can do, and that we both want."

The zebra chuckled again. "Textbook answer. I'll start the paperwork right away."

* * *

 _December of 2021_

"How many ?" Asked the bunny, laying on the exam table while the technician was running the echography.

"I count two. Let me check there." The lama ran the scanning rod along the bunny's belly, to check from another angle. "Yeah, two. Two heartbeats, two heads, separated bodies. Everything seems in order."

Nick was holding Judy's paw and was grinning from ear to ear. "Two kits." He said. "I thought you'd have more."

"Relieved ?" She smiled.

"Kind of. When you told me litters could go up to six bunnies, I got a bit worried."

"It's unusual to have so few bunnies in a litter, but it's not alarming." Explained the lama. "Do you want to know the sex of the kits ?"

"Yes please." Answered the bunny. At her second pregnancy month, they could at last know of the kit's sex.

The technician turned the screen toward the couple to show the floating black and white shapes. They could barely recognize anything.

"That's a head here, and another here. We can already see the ears. There's a penis, so that one is a male, and there are the labias, so the other is a female."

Nick's smile couldn't get any larger and Judy's wasn't far behind. "We're going to have to decide ourselves on names."

* * *

 _End of December 2021_

"It's really a great place." Stated the bunny. "But I'm not sure it was a good idea to buy it this soon."

"Why ?" The fox was carrying a pair of paint bucket. Most of their furniture was piled up in the middle of the living room, where they would camp for the next few days.

"Well, if we need to move again..."

"Fluff, the place is large. It was conceived for badgers. There is more than enough room for us and our future kits, and it's close to the ZPD. Besides, given how much we spend on a daily basis, and how much we'll need to feed our two kits, I'm pretty sure we'll have finished paying it in less than ten years." The fox smirk "That's the first time I plan things so far ahead."

The bunny took one of the bucket and brought into one of the future bedroom. The floor had been tarped and the plastic cloth had been taped to the toe boards.

"How did you get the loan for it ?"

Nick had insisted that he'd pay for the flat and pay back Judy on all the money she'd put into it. He was usually easy going, but it was one of the few things he refused to back down from.

The fox had a little smile. "First, even if I'm a fox, my name carries a little weight. And I may have name-dropped you to my banker."

The bunny glared at him.

"I know, I know, you don't like me to use your celebrity. And it wasn't enough anyway. I had to drop a bagful of cash on his desk for him to finally accept."

Judy was a bit taken aback. "You accepted the money back from your mother ?"

"Yes and no. I'll just slowly fill a second bank account for her. She could need that money for Hollie, so I'm giving it back."

"Does she know ?"

"Nope."

They had popped a bucket open and to Judy's annoyance, Nick had climbed on the ladder to paint the top of the wall. He wouldn't let her near thing, not taking the risk to see her fall. For the kid's room, they had chosen a pale yellow. Pink or blue were too cliché anyway.

"So..." Came the bunny's voice, as she hopped along the wall to reach a little higher with the painting roll. "Are you going to tell me why you wanted to pay for the place in full ? It's certainly not for legal purpose. We chose separate properties on the marriage act, but my name is on the property deed."  
Nick had a snort, while getting down from the ladder, and moving it to reach another space on the wall. "You're going to find that silly."

"I always find you silly."

"That's not nice. Crud." He had put a paint stain on his shirt.

"Told you to use a shirt you didn't like." She mused.

"I like all of my shirts, and I wasn't going to buy new clothes for this." He answered before spreading more paint on the wall.

"And that silly reason ?"

The fox sighed. "It's just... Okay, you know how sometimes I'm a bit old-fashioned ? This is one of those times."

"Like, 'a male should provide for wife and children.' kind of old-fashioned ? "

"Yeah."

The bunny had a little giggle. "It's bit old-fashioned, yes."

The fox had a nervous chuckle. "One of the things I inherited from my dad. He always tried to keep us from being in need. When I entered high-school, mom had to find a full-time job to help support us."

The bunny lifted a brow. "She worked part-time until that point ?"

"Yup."

"How come ?"

"Let's just say looking after me and my dad was close to a full-time job." Smiled the fox.

...

The room was near finished and Nick approached Judy. "You seem a bit tired, sweetheart."

"I'm fine."

"There's no shame in taking a break." He smiled. "I was going to take one anyway." The fox strolled away in the living room and the bunny some noises. He came back with a couple of sandwiches and a water bottle. He had also cleaned his paws. The bunny quickly went and did the same, and came back to sit against him in the middle of the room.

"It's taking form." She commented.

"Yeah." He unpacked one of the snack and gave it to her. He hungrily bit in his.

"Can I taste yours ?"

The fox lifted a brow. "There are eggs and turkey ham in it."

"I know."

"You don't like turkey ham."

The bunny's ears slightly dropped in embarrassment. "I know." She still extended her paws. "But it smells wonderful."

"One bite." He said. Since the babies in her womb would absorb part of the nutriment, he didn't want risking to poison them.

The bunny took a bite in the sandwich and chewed for a few second;

"How's it ?"

"Meh' " She said, swallowing the bite. "Don't know why I wanted to taste that."

"Pregnancy cravings." He taunted, which earned him an elbow in the ribs as well as a kiss on the snout;

* * *

 _End of January 2021_

"Nick, I swear on all that is holy, if you try to pick up something for me again, I'm going to punch you." Three months and a pair of weeks in, she was really showing signs of pregnancy. Round belly, pregnancy sickness. The only upside, was that her fur had never looked that silky and soft.

She was now taking the calls from dispatch, the closest to the action she could be, and the chief had been very evasive concerning her early return to active duty after the birth. As a result, her mood strings were erratic, and she went off for any reason.

"Alright Carrots." Nick lifted his paw and let her bend to grab the fork she had let go off. The operation was slow and fairly hilarious, even though the fox kept himself from laughing. She had to grab hold of the table, and slowly bend her knees to stay as straight as possible while holding her belly. Once her knees were bent, she took the fork, and slowly raised back. Nick extended a paw to help her, but she simply glared at him.

"You don't need to help me pick up a fork."

"Yeah but-"

"You don't need to help me do the chores, or do them for me...

"I-"

She waved her finger at him, her temper rising."...you don't need to help me clean up when it's not your turn,"

"But-" He tried to chime in, but she raised her tone.

"YOU don't need to do the dishes for me..."

Nick glanced at the little stepladder in front of the sink which he had to fight tooth and claw to keep her away from. It wasn't their first argument in the matter, but they had gotten shorter and shorter, the fox caving in a bit sooner each time.

"… I don't need your help !"

Nick took a step back. He looked like he had been slapped, and the bunny realised it as soon as the last words left her lips.

"Alright Carrots. You don't need my help. Got it." He smiled, putting the mask on.

 _He's putting on a mask ! Why does he do that, he knows I can see through it ! This damn... Does he need a mask with me now ? Why does he ? Am I... I'm hurting him. I'm pushing him away !_

It wasn't the first time she cried during her pregnancy, but it was the first she showed it to him. "I'm sorry Nick." In her moment of sadness she'd usually come right for the hug, but this time she stayed away. She had hurt him, she didn't have the right to do that now. "I just... I can't be weak. I have to do things for myself." She tried to wipe the tears but it was a lost battle. "I can't just let everyone do everything for me."

"You silly bunny." He suddenly hugged her. "You don't think I know that ? I know there is nothing more you hate than people thinking you need help."

She nodded in his chest, soaking his shirt with tears.

"You're pregnant fluff. Pregnant. You're growing two lives inside of you." He stroked her ear. "I completely get that all those mammals trying to help you is a call back to the time you were injured."

"Yeah. I hated that."

"But believe me, being pregnant isn't something to take lightly. Hell, there is a reason why prenatal leave exists." He felt the bunny stiffen in his arms. "I'm not saying you should take one. I honestly don't think it would be good for the kits. But you need to stop setting yourself impossible goals. If you could settle for highly improbable, that would be great."

"Okay."

"Oh, and you don't have to hide when you cry." He added.

"I just don't want you to think I don't want this. I do want this. But sometimes it gets overwhelming. And my mood is all over the place."

"A vow to love, support, care and carry each other's burden. A vow to share not only the joy and happiness of the partner, but also the pain and hardships. I think those were the officiant exact words. Don't hide from me."

She gave a light punch to his ribs. "Yeah, well, don't act as if you weren't putting on a mask back there."

"Sorry about that. It's the only way I found for you to listen to me." He smiled.

The bunny groaned. "You did it on purpose."

"Aren't you glad I did ?"

"Am I ? Yes, yes I am."

* * *

 _February 2021_

"I'm taking two points from Clawhauser. He proposed me a piece of his donut because he 'doesn't think I eat enough'."

"I'm taking one thousand points from Jack. Because he's still a jackass." Smiled the fox.

"You're a jackass, and I still married you."

"Yup, but I don't need points on a chart to be the father of my kits."

The bunny couldn't keep herself from smiling each time the fox referred to the life in her womb as his kits. It was one of her biggest fear that he wouldn't recognize them as such, even though she had played it down.

"One points for Blackfur, she let me hold the door for her, and didn't act as if I was made of glass."

"Two points for Wolford. He kept himself from howling last time I played a howling track on my phone speaker."

"And I'm taking two points from the chief, who tried to pull me from duty again this week."

The fox stroke her belly. At this stage, the pregnancy was really showing, and they both knew that despite the fact that she was still technically on active duty, the buffalo was keeping her at the precinct. He knew that being behind a desk would only raise her stress, but as her superior, it was his job to be mindful of her state, and her ability to perform.

"I'm giving three points to my chiropractor. Really unlocked my vertebras last week."

"Could you please take it seriously ?" She smiled.

"Oh come on Carrot. We both know who we're going to choose as godparents. This is only a hobby. And a way to get them to fight over it."

"And who are we choosing ?" She mused.

"Ben and Fru-Fru."

The bunny giggled. "Ben is going to spoil them so much."

"Oh, he's going to, that's for sure." Nick pulled his bunny against him. "Have I told you that you look cute ?"

"I may have heard it a couple of time. But it's hazy."

"You look cute."

The blushing bunny kissed him on the snout. "You don't think I'm too fat to be called cute ?"

"Honey, you're not fat, you're pregnant. There is a difference." Grinned the fox kissing her snout in turn.

"You don't think I'm too pregnant to be called cute ?" She asked jokingly.

"Never."

* * *

 _Early March 2022_

"So, kits names." Announced the bunny, slamming a large book name on the coffee table.

The fox gave a groan. Choosing a name was hard. He had proposed bunny 1 and bunny 2, but Judy would have none of it. "Now ? I just came back from work."

"And you're tired, and more open to suggestions." She smiled mischievously.

"Or grumpy and in no mood to cooperate."

She pulled him by the tie. "You sir, are going to cooperate, if you don't want to get cuffed."

"You're going with that threat ?" He asked with a naughty expression.

It was the bunny's turn to groan "You sir, are going to cooperate, if you want to get cuffed."

"Now we're talking. So about those names ?" Asked the fox, suddenly way more motivated.

...

"Tommy ?"

"Sounds retarded."

"Isaac ?"

"I had a grand-grandpa named Isaac. I think he was a dick."

"Robin ?"

"I don't want him to get bullied."

"Chad ?"

A progressively annoyed Judy was spit-balling name while Nick was happily shutting them down one after the other.

"Now you're doing it on purpose."

"Blaze ?"

"And why not Rush ?"

"Edward ?"

"Ed-ward..."

"Evan ?"

"It... Actually sounds nice."

The bunny lifted a brow. "Sounds nice ?"

"There is no better reason to give a kid a name. Nick Wilde : sounds nice. Judy Hopps : sounds nice."

"Let's go with Evan then." She said, scribbling it on a notepad. "What about a middle name ?"

"Do all bunnies have middle names ?"

Judy had to reflect on it for a second. "Not really. Mine comes from an aunt... But most of my siblings don't have one. Most foxes do have one, though."

"They're not foxes." Remarked the fox.

"They're getting middle names all the same. And I know you want them to."

"Alright. That's true. Any idea ?"

"I kind of wanted to call the male Lycus."

"Okay, I'm vetoing that. I don't want my kid to wear that name." He said with a chuckle, but the bunny could see the hurt underneath.

"That's your father's name." She protested.

"And it's also a name that most mammals know as one of this city's biggest criminal. So no." He took out his phone and went on a fox naming site. "Sentius, Carbius, Portus... Doesn't sound nice."

"What about this one ?" She said, pointing at the screen.

"Placidius ?"

"Yeah, why not ?"

"We're basically giving him our benediction to be a lazy ass."

The bunny gave him a smile. "I don't think any of your kids would need any kind of benediction to be lazy asses."

"Kids, you'll have your mother to blame for your names." Smiled the fox while adding the name on the paper. "So the girl now."

The bunny gave him the book. "Your turn."

"You're about to make me pay, are you ?"

"Yup."

...

"Abigail ?"

"Stick in the mud."

"Maisy ?"

"Too cute."

"There is no such thing. Heidi ?"

"No."

"Bethany ?"

"Sounds like a shallow tramp."

"Scarlet ?"

"I'm going to punch you."

"Sharon ?"

"One of my classmates was named Sharon. Couldn't stand her."

"Damn those people ruining names for everyone else. Miley ?"

"Sounds like a prostitute."

Nick lifted a brow and the bunny simply nodded. "Courtney ?" He proposed.

"A cheaper prostitute."

"Oh my gosh, Carrots !"

"What ? I've been neck deep in a mammal trafficking case for two weeks. Those names came back the most."

"Now that's creepy."

"You don't need to tell me."

"Katie."

"Katie Wilde... That sounds nice. Katie Wilde it is."

"I don't have a say in this ?"

"Of course you don't, silly fox." She said, rubbing her snout against his.

"Alrighty. Katie it is. Does she need to have a middle name ?"

"Yes she does." The bunny took the phone from her husband's paw. "Augustina, Vinicia, Maxima, Viricia... You foxes have strange traditions."

"Yeah, some of us marry bunnies, how strange is that ?"

"Pinara... Now that one can't be real."

"I knew a Pinara."

"Varia, Caria... Meh. Hey, Junia, that sounds nice. And I had and an aunt named Juniper."

The fox wrote it down. "Katie Junia Wilde. Okay. Written down."

The bunny closed the book and gave back his phone to the fox. "It was shorter than I thought it would be." She remarked.

"Does that mean I get to spend more time cuffed ?" Asked the fox with his tail vaguely wagging.

"I guess you do." Smiled the bunny while pulling him toward the bedroom with his tie.

"Yay !"

* * *

 _28th of March 2022, 7:02PM_

"So, you liked the movie ?" They were driving away from the cinema in their open-roofed car.

"Yes, it was fun ! I can't believe they made another Robin Hood remake !" She smiled. "You like that character, don't you ?"

"I like that he's always presented as fox. I think it's the only piece of media that consistently presented us foxes as the good guys."

"Except for the 2010 movie where he was played by a wolf."

"The 2010 movie doesn't exist." Simply stated the fox with a smirk. "And it wasn't even the true robin... And I'm not going into this right now. So how about we hit the restaurant ?"

"That's going to be difficult."

"Why ? I'll just park here, it's only one-"

"My water just broke." Smiled the bunny.

"Oh shit..."

"I had a few light contractions during the movie, but I didn't- Owh ! "

Nick made a quick u-turn and launched the car down the street. "Please don't give birth in the car." He said in a tone he tried to make light.

"If they come out, they come out, hon." She said in the same tone.

He took a sharp turn. The hospital wasn't much farther.

"I'm the only one that gets to be reassuring. You're supposed to be a panicking pregnant bunny."

"You're supposed to be the panicking fox dad." She answered tauntingly, but he could hear the fear underneath. "Okay, I'm scared, but I won't panic."

"Yeah, well, I'm scared too." He pulled over in the hospital parking lot. "You've got the papers on you ?"

"Always." She said. "Give me a paw. I don't think I'll be able to walk."

As an answer, he vaulted over her to open the door on her side. "At your service."

"My hero."

She unlocked her belt and the fox carried his bunny toward the emergency ward. The hospital personnel quickly laid her down on a stretcher and were rolling her down a hallway. Nick was running at her side and kept holding her paw.

"Nick, I'm going to need you to go get my stuff."

"I'm not leaving you on your own."

"Nick, I'm pretty sure I'm not giving birth right away. You have time. Please ?" They had prepared a stuff with all the necessary for her admission to the hospital, clothes, toiletry bag, everything... And right now, she needed to know that everything was going properly. She needed the structure.

"Okay fluff. I'm going. Don't your dare deliver without me."

"I wouldn't dream about it."

...

 _7:17PM_

He skidded on the living room's wooden floor. The bag was supposed to be in their room. He bolted through the door and looked everywhere. Not under the bed, not in the closet... Where ?

He went back to the living room and checked every inch. Nope. Maybe the kid's room ? He entered it and looked around. It smelled of fresh paint, and brand new furniture. No bag.

Where, where ?

Bathroom. He opened the door. The back was there. She had needed something inside it that morning. Of course. He took it up just as soon as his phone rang.

"Mister Hopps ?"

"Yeah, well no, me and my wife don't have the same name, but yeah, I'm Judy Hopps' husband."

"Zootopia's central hospital. Your wife is on her way to the delivery room."

"That soon ?"

"Yes, if you want to be there you might want to-"

"I'm coming !"

He hung up and rushed back out.

...

 _7:34PM_

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you in."

Nick lifted a brow. "I'm her husband."

The stern female moose nurse had barely given him a look and gave him back his ID card. "With no wedding certificate, and the two different names, I can't authorize you to enter the room."

"For f- carrots-sake lady ! I'm Nick Wilde, she's Judy Hopps, you know us ! On the TV, the thing the tabloid talked about for a week ! I'm her husband !" He was losing his temper. He could see the moment when he'd begin snarling, and that wasn't going to help him.

"The rules are the rules. You know what rules are fox." She said in a condescending tone.

 _Not today. Any day but not today._

"Oh, come on !" He had nothing. Usually he'd have a dozen way to convince her to let him through, but his mind was blank. All there was inside it was his bunny, alone, about to give birth. He was starting to consider getting violent. No matter that he'd probably get arrested as soon as he'd get out of the delivery room.

 _Kick the knee, get her to bend over, jump-punch her in the eye and grab an antler. As soon as she straightens up from the pain, use the momentum to propel myself up and kick her forehead with my feet on the way down. Seven seconds._

"What's the commotion ?" Asked a voice the fox recognized instantly.

"That fox pretends his wife is about to deliver."

"And ?"

"She's a bunny." The moose crossed her arms. "I don't know what he's up to but with that kind of-"

The doctor Procyon had taken down his glasses. "I can't pin that on you for being anything else than prudence this time, Joyce, but your attitude toward predators and especially foxes is being a pain for all the hospital staff. You're this close-" He held two fingers really close together."-To get suspended. Now get. Go do something productive with your time. I'm vouching for him." If the moose felt offended she didn't show it, and got away in a quick step. "Sorry about this mister Wilde." He took a look at his watch. "I have a few minutes before my next consultation, I'll help you get prepped.

"Thanks doctor Procyon."

"Don't mention it. I'm pretty sure I was helping the nurse more than I was helping you, at this point." Smiled the raccoon.

"I don't know what you mean." Answered the fox with the same expression.

The raccoon snorted. "While we're on our way, a couple of recommendations. First of all, chances are there will be a couple of harsh words said during the delivery by your wife. 'It's all your fault' is the most common one, even if not really applying in your case. If you feel light-headed, I suggest you sit."

"Light-headed ?"

"Fainting husband syndrome. Common enough. You'll fall from lower if you're sitting."

"Logical."

"I know you won't, but I'm still going to say it. Do not, in any way, try to physically participate in the delivery unless asked to by the staff. That won't happen by the way."

"I can hold her paw ?" Asked the fox worriedly.

"You better." The doctor scratched his chin. "You can wipe her forehead with a fresh cloth. That always helps. It's more of a comfort thing, but she'll need all the comfort she can get."

"Alright. Anything else ?"

"No, that about covers it up."

...

 _7:37PM_

The fox was wearing a gown and a mask. He entered the delivery room. His bunny was laying on a table, legs on a stirrup, and she seemed exhausted.

"You're late." She smiled.

"Not too late, I hope."

"No, they were waiting for you."

The fox gave a surprised glance to the hospital staff.

"I'm talking about the kids, sill- OWH OWH !" He immediately placed himself to her left but her fists were closed, all he could do was hold her paw during the contraction. When it finally stopped, he took her paw properly.

"Nick, I think I'm going to destroy your paw."

"Okay, let me just..." He let go and placed himself to her right, giving her his left paw. "This one's already busted, might as well finish the job."

As an answer she gave a giggle, punctuated by a groan of pain.

"Is everything okay ?" Worriedly asked the fox to the otter doctor.

"Perfectly fine, though I'd be more comfortable if your wife had accepted the epidural, first delivery and all..."

"She's a bit difficult like that." Smiled the fox.

"Hey !" She said, letting go of his paw and trying to punch him in the ribs.

"Will you accept an IV anaesthetic ?" Asked the fox, after having dodged the small fist.

"Nope. I'm not doing that two times, so I might as well have the full experience. OWH, OWH, OH SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS !"

Nick was suddenly very glad that her paws weren't as powerful as her legs. The contraction stayed for a full minute.

"She's fully dilated." Informed the doctor. "It will only be a couple of minutes now." He looked up at the fox, and made a little wave to a nurse. The antelope approached with a water tray and a damp cloth.

"Do you think you can handle that ?"

Nick smiled and took the cloth. "Honey, I think she wants me to waterboard you." He whispered, high enough that everymammal could hear. It pulled a chuckle from the otter doctor.

"The tray's not really handy for that. It works better with a pitcher." Smiled the bunny as Nick wiped her forehead. "That feels good. Thanks."

She felt how worried Nick was. Despite the reassuring smile he wore, he was completely stiff. And his humour had taken a turn for the dark.

"OH CARROTS !" She shouted. "I can do this." She breathed deeply. "I can do this."

"And they're on their way. Don't push yet miss, wait for my go."

The contraction receded. "You're doing great Carrots."

"Once again, I'm doing all the work."

"I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"OWH, OWH !"

"Push, now." Came the doctor's voice.

Nick could see the look of effort on his bunny's face. Jaws clenched, she gave a groan, that almost sounded like a growl.

"You're doing great Judy." Said her husband.

"I see the head !" Came the doctor's voice. He manipulated the kit to guide his face downward, facilitating the delivery. "Push again !"  
It wasn't a groan this time, but a scream of effort. Nick had to hold on to her paw not to lose it and forgot for a couple of seconds he was supposed to be the one supporting her.

"I have him. It's the boy." He expertly cut open the birth sack and the umbilical cord, before clamping it. The little bunny immediately started screaming. It was more of a high squeak. He then gave the kit to a nurse for him to get thoroughly checked and washed.

"You okay Carrots ?"

"Walk... In... The park." She slowly breathed.

"Good thing, because the second one doesn't seem to want to wait." Said the doctor, leaning again toward her.

"Oh crud."

Nick took the cloth and put it on her forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too... Oh crud I feel it com-" She clenched her jaw and gave a loud groan of pain.

"You're doing great."

"You bet I aaaaAAAARgh !"

"Push !"

Nick was a bit afraid for her vocal cords at the long scream she gave.

"I see the head ! Push again."

"Just a sec... I need just as second." The bunny was short breathed. She took a long deep breath. "Alright. Let's finish this."

She pushed again, and felt like it was the last time she'd be able to.

"I have her. It's the girl." He cut open the sack and the umbilical cord and clamped it again. This time the baby didn't scream. The doctor turned her and gave a lap on its butt. No major reaction. He took the stethoscope to her chest and his brows furrowed. "There is a heartbeat." He said. He tried a second slap, but the baby didn't cry. Pulling down his mask, he approached the baby to his face, placing his mouth over it and started the mouth-to-mouth.

Nick gritted his teeth while he felt the paw of his bunny grip his harder.

 _Ten seconds._

The doctor kept going, but there still was no reaction.

 _Twenty seconds._

Judy felt her tear rise and heard a sob from her mate.

 _Thirty seconds._

"Not giving up on you, girl !" Came the doctor's resolute voice.

 _Fourty second._

There was a sudden muffled squeak and the otter immediately pulled his face back. The cry instantly pierced the bubble of dread.

The doctor gave the kit to the nurse which took it to give a more thorough exam and wash him. Judy fell limp a short second before Nick unstiffened. She was still gripping his paw, but with less force. "Nick can, you hug the doctor for me ?"

"Unfortunately, you're still holding my paw." Answered the fox.

"And mines are full." Said the practician as he approached them with the clean kit boy, giving him to his mother. She placed the small form against her chest and observed it. His fur was almost completely white, except for the tips of his ears which were slightly darker. Both her parent were looking at him in amazement. A couple of minutes later, he was joined by his sister. He fur was the same shade as her brother. They'd have trouble telling them apart in their early years.

"So, have you decided on any names ?" Asked a nurse with forms in paws.

"Katie Junia Wilde for the girl." Answered the fox.

"And Evan Lycus Wilde for the boy." Answered the bunny. Nick immediately turned his surprised gaze toward his wife. The nurse was wearing the same expression.

"I'm not letting your father's name be remembered like that." She stated.

As an answer, the fox wrapped her in a warm hug. "I love you Carrots." Came a strangled voice in her neck.

"I know you do."

The nurse wrote the names and went away.

"We're going to roll you back to your room." Said the doctor.

"Are there going to be complications for the girl ?" Asked Nick, slightly unsticking himself from the bunny.

"No, it's unlikely. Kits sometimes go a full minute before breathing, though it's fairly rare." A nurse came and rolled the bed back to the room, while Nick and the doctor walked at their side. The fox could unlock his eyes from the kits.

"I'm going to keep you under observation for a couple of days. Both for your and your children's health… Small mammals can have a harder time recovering from labor."

The doctor made his recommendations and left the room, Nick and Judy were now alone.

"Can I hold them ?"

"They're your children too." She said, giving him the boy. He gently took the small bunny and cradled him in his arms.

"You're crying." The bunny noticed.

"I know." Sniffled the fox. "I know it's cheesy but... When we kissed for the first time, I thought nothing would ever top that. Then we became mate, same feeling." He chuckled. "We married. And guess what ? Same feeling. And now I'm a father. Nothing can top that." He extended his paw caressed his wife's cheek. "I love you Carrots."

"I love you too." They kissed, and she put the second kit in his paws. "Hold your daughter too. It's even better."

The fox had a strangled laugh and took the kit. "I'm holding both my kits. Boom. Moment topped."

There suddenly was knock on the door and a nurse alpaca appeared. "Hello Mr Wilde and Mrs Hopps." The alpaca turned toward the bunny. "It may be a bit soon, but if you wish to take a shower, I can assist you. We will also change your bed. We're usually more prepared, but your delivery was..."

"I know, I think they were in a rush to get out."

"Yes."

The bunny turned toward her mate. "You think you can handle them while I'm gone ?"

"Sure, fluff." He felt a bit guilty to not be able to help her since he arms were taken, but the nurse did her job perfectly. Another took the bed away a brought another larger one with clean sheets. "It's common for bunny parents to sleep together with their kits at first." He explained.

As the second nurse had left, the kid started crying again. He tried to rock them back to sleep but there was nothing he could do. "Fluff ?" He called through the door.

"Yes ?" Came her voice, muffled by the door and covered by the sound of the running water.

"They're crying and... Well, I don't know what to do."

"Tried rocking them ?"

"Yup. Not working."

"I'm almost done. They're probably hungry." The nurse leaded the bunny back to her room and helped her back in her bed. "To be honest, I'm starving too." She hadn't eaten yet that evening, and her belly growled as to confirm it.

"I'll bring you something right away." Smiled the nurse, leaving the room.

Nick brought her children to Judy and she immediately stuck them to her nipples. "I'm glad they don't have teeth yet." She smiled.

Nick hopped on the bed and installed himself near her. "That happens ?"

"More that we'd like. Angelica had hers early enough. I'm pretty certain mom has a couple of scars on her..." She pointed at her chest.

"Oh. I can see how that can be painful."

Judy nodded, and focused her attention back to her children. "I'm glad that part is over." She sighed. "I can't believe my mom birthed at least four of us each time."

"I was kind of scared for you back there."

"I know, that's why I was holding your paw." She smiled, before slumping back on the pillow. "I'm exhausted. I'm hungry. I feel like my lower body is just one big sore-muscle..."

The fox put an arm around and shoulder and pushed himself closer. "On the plus side, we know have two kids to keep us awake every night for the next two years."

"Kids, your daddy is already making mean jokes about you." She said, caressing their head.

"I'm surprised though."

"About what ?"

"There actually are things that can be cuter than you." He put his snout in her neck and nuzzled her, making her giggle, both with his comment, and with his whiskers that were tickling her.

* * *

 _June of 2022_

One of the numerous good things about having children was that he knew that when he'd come home, Judy would be here to greet him.

Now, as he came home from his ZIA job, he could find a bunny with two kits happily waiting for him.

"I need to get back to work." Stated the bunny shattering that perfect mental framed picture as the fox hung his coat next to the door.

"What ?"

"Work. I need it. I'm going crazy here." The bunny put her face against the fox's chest. "I'm booooored."

The fox had a chuckle. "I thought the kid's were a pawful."

"I got organized." She smiled. Once again, Judy's thriving for efficiency surprised the fox. "I even had the time to put a schedule in place." She took the fox's paw and pulled him toward the laptop on the coffee table. Their two kids were sleeping in the wheeled crib next to it. The fox leaned above to watch them sleep. In the span of the first two months they truly had grown a lot.

"Don't wake them up." She whispered.

He sat near her and she showed him a spreadsheet. Still whispering she started to explain. "Those are your working days and hours, if we overlap them properly, we can optimize the time we spend together. We'd even have time for ourselves."

"I see you've thought of everything fluff, but why is it a fourty-five hour work week ? Shouldn't you take it a bit more easy ?"

The bunny had silent giggle. "What would the chief say if I proposed him and thirty-five hours work week ?"

"Well, first he'd be surprised, and then he's say you should do less." He proposed.

"Exactly. If I had sent him a thirty- five hours work week schedule, he'd simply have told me to wait a bit more before coming back to work. That way I showed him I was motivated, and he accepted when I proposed this." She explained, showing a twenty-hour schedule.  
Nick Studied it for few seconds. It held up well, but there were a few times a week when none of them would be home. "There is a slight problem there and there, hon."

"Don't worry, your mom said she could take care of the kits while we both worked."

Nick's brows furrowed. "You put that in place with my mom and the chief ?"

"I... got excited."

Nick lifted a brow while Judy expression switched to contrite.

"Maybe I should have talked to you about it."

"Maybe just warned. But I'm kind of surprised you didn't try to get back on duty sooner."

"I wanted to, but I didn't feel ready yet."  
The fox stood up and took the two kits in his arms. They both gave slumbering squeaks, before burying their faces in each other. "Your mom loves her job more than she loves you." He whispered just high enough that the bunny would hear it.

"Hey ! No ! Don't say that to them !" She tried to give him a light punch but he side stepped toward their room.

"I'll teach you to steal cars, that'll get her attention." He said, trotting through the door.

"Nick, not funny." She snickered. "Put them back in their crib. They need to finish their nap."

He installed himself on the bed. "They're going to finish they're nap. With us." He said, pulling Judy toward him with his free paw.

"Mandatory cuddle time ?"

"I don't see what's mandatory about it. You can go sit alone on the sofa while I enjoy the company of my wonderful kits." He smiled, stealing a kiss, before lying on his side.

She installed herself on her side facing her fox and he pulled her closer, both of their body forming a nest for the small white bunnies. "You're trying to be their favorite parent, aren't you ?"

"That would be so very sly of me."

* * *

 _ **Technicalities :** _

_Pregnancy for rabbits is technically one month long. I added the time for sapiens sapiens brain development, the difference in length between humans' and chimpanzees' pregnancy time. It's very arbitrary, yes. But it's my story with its approximate science. And one month pregnancy seemed a bit short to me. I think five months is an acceptable compromise._

 _I'm realizing now that Judy technically wears a bra (as stated in Part 1) which would imply she only had one pair of boobs. It doesn't make sense, since I'm saying that most rabbits in this version of the universe have between 2 and 5 kits by litter. Four nipples should be a minimum. Yes it's different from regular bunnies (which have 5 pairs of nipples on average), but well, they are talking mammals so... Not the most inconsistent thing all around. I may or may not have typed 'bunny nipples' into google. Results in google image were surprisingly safe._

 _So, hey, maybe they alternate the babies so they can all get fed when litters are larger than two. That's a good explanation..._


	3. A Bright Future

_**Raynor :** Done :)_

 _ **Robert Escher :** You bet they are._

 _ **Foxlover91 :** It's going to be mostly (MOSTLY) fluff until the end._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 :** A Bright Future_

 _September 2022_

Vivienne and Finnick were nervously waiting in front of the principal's office. They had been summoned here to talk about Hollie. Their foster-daughter appeared shortly before they were called in. The female pangolin was sitting in front of her large office that could probably receive larger mammals. She was wearing strict clothes, and a pair of glass, in contrast with her welcoming expression.

"Mr and Miss Vulpo, hello and thank you for having taken the time to come. Hello to you too Hollie." She greeted.

"Hi." Shyly greeted the kid.

"That's quite normal Mrs Pholid. Why did you need for us to come ?" Asked Vivienne.

The principal pulled a tablet from her desk and tapped on it a couple of time, while her brow furrowed.

"Is 'dere a problem ?" Asked the male fennec.

"No. Not at all. It's quite the opposite. I just always struggle with... Oh come on, she fixed it this mor- Ah !" She put the tablet on the side. "Alright, here is the thing. I'd usually discuss the matter privately with you, but I think your, um- "

"We've been over this Mrs Pholid. You can call her our daughter. We consider her that way." Smiled Vivienne.

"Thanks. I know some parents can be very specific with it, I don't want to offend anyone. So yes, your daughter. She's clever and mature enough to understand." She took a short breath. "Alright, here is the thing, she's clever. Very clever. If you take a look at her grades..." She showed her a spreadsheet. "We can see huge progress during the two years she spent with us. I have to admit, when you insisted for her get in a class from her age, I was a bit skeptical. Foster kids tend to struggle, and especially when they get in school during an ongoing year."

"I remember she did struggle." Remarked Finnick.

"Yes, but she passed." Completed Vivienne.

The pangolin nodded. "As you can see here, there has been quick progress, especially in math and physics. Were you the ones that insisted for her to get into the introduction to programming class ?"

"Nah, she asked by herself. 'Ah think she can study whatever she likes. It's her life."

"Well she's mostly excelling." The pangolin took the tablet back and tapped a few times. "So the reason why I asked you to come, is because I think she could be suited for a better school."

Finnick and Vivienne looked at each other. "What kind of better school ? We're okay now, but we're not that rich."

The principal had a little apologetic smile. "I know. We already discussed that." She showed them different schools on the device. "All those places are great, they can be springboards for brilliant students. Most of them allow scholarship, so if she works hard enough, money shouldn't be a problem. If we begin preparation now, she could get in one at the beginning of the next year."

The parents glanced at each other again and then at their daughter. "Well, I think It's really up to her then." Vivienne leaned toward Hollie. "Would you want to go to one of those schools ?"

The fennec had a light shrug.

"They'd probably be good for ya. You could choose the one ya want. Well, the one ya want with a scholarship..."

New shrug.

They had learnt to know the kid. It was the attitude she had when uncomfortable. She had taken a lot from them, but contrary to the two vulpines, she tended to flee confrontation.

"What's on your mind honey ?"

She gave her timid gaze, and seeing their encouraging faces she started talking. "I don't wanna go."

"Okay, but why ?"

"Well..." She began hesitantly.

"Go on. It's your choice, we just want to know the reason." Said Vivenne, patting her shoulder.

The kid played with her fingers a bit awkwardly. "I made friends here. I don't want to leave."

They had suspicions it was the reason. During the multiple times she had been given to foster care, it was the first she actually had found true stability. It was clear she was afraid of change. And they both knew that being with her friends was really important to her.

"And... Well, they're counting on me..."

Both vulpines lifted their brows and turned to the pangolin.

"She's in a couple of study groups." She explained. "She doesn't need them, but she helps the others. Most student in her class have seen their grades go up because of it." She turned to the female fennec. "I know you want to help them, but you need to put yourself first. I'm glad their grades are going up, but you shouldn't put aside your potential for them."

"I kinda agree wid' dat, even if it sucks for the other kids..."

"I know. But I want to stay."

"Well, as long as your grades keep being what they are, I don't see any problem. Just stay in school. I kinda wish I did." Smiled Finnick.

The pangolin had small chuckle. "About those grades by the way." She showed the tablet again. "She's excelling in all science and mathematics. And in art class too, I think she has you to thank for that, Mr Vulpo." The fennec nodded. "She's quite good in english too, but in history and geography..." Though the grade were still acceptable, they clearly weren't as good. Nor Finnick nor Vivienne felt they had anything to say in the matter, those were subject they had been particularly good at either.

"But they're boring..." She said.

Finnick had trouble not chuckling while he clearly heard Vivienne snort.

"Maybe. But you still have to work as hard." Stated the pangolin. She had hoped she could have the support of the kid's parents but given their expression, it wasn't really the case. "You'll need to work a bit harder."

"Hey kid. Selling my paintings is the boring part of my job, but I do it anyway. Tha' goes the same for you."

"Yeah but you get money." She retorted.

"And you get an allowance." Vivivenne said, booping her nose. They both knew it wasn't motivation enough though.

The pangolin put back the tablet in a corner of her desk. "I don't have much to add. I just need you to understand your daughter has potential. If she works hard enough, she could be accepted in any school she wants. I needed to let you know she had other options than this school because I want what's best for my students."

"Thank you, Mrs Pholid."

"Thank you for listening." She said standing up and directing them to the door. "Have a nice day."

...

"So. Ya don't wanna go to those schools ?" Asked the fennec while driving the van.

"No."

"Can't blame ya. Rich uptight kids with rich golden-plated-stick-in the-mud parents..."

"Fin !" Scolded Vivienne with a smile.

"Wot ? I don't like mammals that think they shit gold." He stated which earned him a giggle from Hollie and an amused glare from Vivienne. "Anyway, I had forgotten about the programming class thing. It's going good ?"

"Yeah..."

"I hear a but." Said Vivienne.

"I already know the full program." She explained.

Finnick had a strange smile. "Would ya like to learn more about computer stuff ?"

"Well, yes."

"I may know someone... She doesn't like kids and she's a piece of work, but ya could learn a lot."

"You're talking about Honey." Stated Vivienne.

"Ya know 'bout her ?"

"Nick talked to me about her a bit, when he told me what he did growing up. I'm not really sure I want Hollie to learn things from a criminal."

"Vi, I'm a criminal." Grinned the fennec.

"You were. As far as I know she still is."

"You're friend with a criminal ?" Hollie asked Finnick.

The fennec had a sigh. "Well... I was a criminal. I did bad stuff, and sometimes other mammals helped me do bad stuff. She was one of them."

"What did you do ?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling you what I did. Not today. When you'll be older, I promise I will."

The small fennec fox tugged on Vivienne's sleeve. "Mom, I want to learn more about programming. I won't do anything bad."

"As long as we don't get the ZIA knocking on our door, okay." The vixen smiled. "You can drop me here, hon. I'll do the rest of the trip on foot." She got out of the van after having given a kiss to both the fennecs. "What are you both doing tonight ?"

"Horror movie night. Dad picks, I cook."

"Makes sense, raises your chances to have something edible on your plates."

"Hey ! I know how to cook !" Protested Finnick at the windows why the vixen left with a playful wag in her tail.

 **…**

"Kids. Both of them." She smiled.

The coffee table was a mess of snacks and soda bottles. A pair of fennec foxes were snoring against each other, wrapped in a blanket.

The movie was still playing and given the amount of blu-ray boxes near the TV screen, she guessed they had dosed off midway through the third movie.

She gave a glance at the clock which showed 3AM.

"Guess you were trying to wait for me." She scooped Hollie in her arms. The little vulpine kept snoring and gripped the vixen's shirt. "Gotta get you to your bed." She whispered, entering her room before putting her in it and pulling up the blanket.

"Ah' thought I heard sumtin' " Came a voice behind her. Finnick was standing in the doorframe, rubbing his eyes. The vixen took a couple of quick steps and scooped him up. "Wot ? Hey, I can walk."

"You don't like being carried, do you ?" She said before kissing him.

"I ain't a kit anymore." He scowled, before giving back her kiss.

"Well, this not-kit needs to sleep in a real bed, better for his back." She smiled

"Mah' back's fine, Vi."

She deposited him on their bed. "Not what the doctor said. You know you should be careful." She got rid of her shirt before crawling up to him. "Which means I'll have to do all the work."

"You ain't hearin' me complainin' 'bout that."

...

Rolled and half entangled in the sheets, the vixen woke up. She laboriously extracted her face from under a couple of pillows for her eyes to meet the sunlight. She immediately buried her face back in the soft cushioning with a groan.

 _I'm so glad I don't have to work today. I don't even have to get up._

With one of her arms, she blindly searched for her husband but he didn't seem to be here.

 _Strange. He usually wakes up after me._

Smells suddenly hit her nose. Pancakes, jam, coffee. Her stomach gurgled. With a second groan, she rolled out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe.

She opened the room door and entered the living room. "Honey I'm hungry."

"Pancakes coming up Vi." Said the small vulpine on a stepladder in front of a pan. He leaned down to give a plate to Hollie which brought it to the vixen.

"Thanks hon." She helped herself to the coffee pot and refilled her husband's mug. A little while later, the three of them were sitting around the table.

Vivienne was absentmindedly chewing, her still slumb-filled brain trying to find a way to boot-up properly.

"How're the pancakes, love ?" Asked Finnick, while taking a second serving and giving one to his foster daughter.

"They're perfect. Can I have seconds too ?"

"Shure."

The slow week-end days, those were the things she had missed the most when she had lost the two most important fox in her life. She sometimes expected to wake up from her new life and find an empty flat. That didn't happen yet, and she took it as a victory.

Hazily biting in the first pancake of her second serving, she saw Hollie leave the table, and come back a few seconds later with a large envelope. "What's this ?"

"Not telling. It's something to open once you've finished eating."

The vixen was half tempted to rush the meal, but she decided to enjoy it fully. Maybe she'd end up getting used to that kind of morning, but it wasn't the case yet, and she had decided to enjoy things properly.

She slid her plate aside and took the envelope. Both fennec were smiling expectantly.

"Holy shit." She whispered as she read it, and almost let it escape her paws. She put down the adoption certificate on the table and rushed to her daughter hugging her tight.

"It's just Hollie, mom." She joked, reminding that she was taking after Finnick's bad sense of humour. She wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Well, Hollie Wilde Vulpo." Precised Finnick with a smile, before joining on the hug. "Glad to officially be your dad, girl."

"I thought you'd get more emotional than that." Came the vixen's tear-filled voice.

The fennec had an embarrassed smile. "I discovered it last evening, before you arrived yesterday evening. Sorry I didn't tell you then, I wanted Hollie to be awake for it."

"I can't wait to tell Nick."

As on cue the doorbell rang. "About that, here he comes. Don't worry, I didn't tell him, but I invited him and Judy over. Called 'em yesterday night."

The vixen unstuck herself from her family. "I'm not dressed ! Shit, Fin, you could have warned me."

"I could have." Grinned the fennec. "Go put something more appropriate while I go open the door." The doorbell rang again. "Coming !"

"Fin ! How are you doing ?" Asked Nick, fist-bumping the smaller vulpine, while coming through the door. He was wearing baby harness with his children in it.

"I'm fine. How's fatherhood treatin' ya ? Ya look older."

"Wiser you mean. You look smaller." Nick stepped aside to let Judy in.

"Hello officer." greeted the small fennec.

"Hiya Fin." She greeted, giving him a short hug.

They entered the living room where Hollie was finishing cleaning the breakfast's remnants.

"Hollie ! My favorite sister." Said Nick lifting her up with extended arms. "You've grown, haven't you ?" He put her back down next to Finnick. "Almost bigger than Fin."

"Hey, I ain't 'dat small." Protested with a smile. Judy had come and greeted her half-sister too. "So, Nick, Judy, as I said on the phone, we have great news. We're just waitin' for Vi to finish dressing up."

"Mom overslept ?" Asked Nick, surprised.

"She didn't know ya were comin'. Came back that night and went straight to bed."

They went to install themselves on the couch and a few seconds later the vixen joined them. "Hello guys. Oh my gosh they're so cute !" She said, approaching the kits.

"They're bigger than last time I saw them." She remarked.

"Grow fast at 'dis age."

"They're nearly bigger than you, big boy." Joked Nick.

"Yeah, well I'm still older, so shut it." He got up from the couch, took the envelope from the table and gave it to Vivienne. "I think it's better if ya make the announcement."

The vixen took it and took the papers from it, feeling the emotions she had felt a few minutes ago appear again. She had to take a deep breath to draw back the tears. "Alright guys. This is..." She turned the papers toward her guests. "The adoption certificate."

"This is awesome !" Jumped the bunny. "Oh my gosh ! It's official. I mean, you were pretty much a family, but it's..."

"It's great to have it recognized officially." Finished her husband. "Glad to be your official brother, Hollie."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Now that we're officially family, mom won't have anything to say when I totally start to spoil you." He grinned.

"Nick, you have children now." Scolded his mother. "You need to act responsibly."

"I should... But where is the fun in that ?" He took out his phone. "Speaking of responsible ways to spend my money." He tapped the screen and started the call. "I hope you didn't really plan anything for lunch."

"Nah, why ?" Asked Finnick.

"We have to celebrate that properly. I'm cashing in a sort of favor, and I'm inviting you. If that's alright with you Carrots ?"

The bunny lifted a brow. "Why wouldn't I be ?"

"Palmtree Hotel. You kind of own half of that favor." He smiled.

"I had completely forgotten about this. And yes, it's alright with me."

Finnick and Vivienne's jaw had fell while Nick was talking on the phone. "Hey Herbert ? It's Nick, Nick Wilde. Remember ? … Great, thank you. Hope you're doing fine too. Say, wouldn't you happen to have a free table for one, two... Five mammals, fox sized, plus two babies, bunnies ? … Yes for noon... You're the best, see you soon." And he hung up.

Finnick's ear twitched. "Palmtree Hotel ? As in 'Palmtree Hotel, you better book a table one month ahead' ?"

"Yup."

"As in 'So expensive it's three months' rent just to look at the ceiling' ?"

"Pretty much."

"And you just booked a table for us ?"

"Yeah, and it's going to be free for me and Judy, but don't worry I'm-"

"We are inviting." Completed the bunny.

"No ! No, you can't do that." Protested Vivienne.

"It's done. I can't just cancel it." Smiled the fox.

"That would put Herbert in a difficult position." Added Judy with a grin she had borrowed from him.

"Toldja she'd learn from him. Better find some fancy clothes, we wouldn't want to upset the rich and stuck-ups." The fennec scratched his chin. "But Hollie doesn't have nice dresses."

"I don't like dresses." She informed.

"Explains why ya never were the few ya have. Wot 'bout a shirt and a tie ? I should have something that fits ya'. "

Vivienne's mouth was gaping, while she tried to get a hold of the situation.

"N-Nick, Fin, wait, they can't just spend-"

Nick approached and hugged his mother. "Breath, mom."

"But Nick-"

"You know all the shit you've put up with, the things you went through, and how every time you thought you deserved a 'fucking medal', or at least a tip of the karma balance ?"

"Yeah."

"That's happening now. You got a family again, you got a husband, you got a daughter, and your son's paying you an overpriced lunch in an overrated restaurant. And I don't intend for all this to stop." He pulled away a bit. "I know you. I'm pretty sure you've started to work even harder since Hollie entered the family, and you're trying as hard as you can to not screw anything up. And you're probably worried sick that anything could go wrong."

"Y-yeah."

"Then stop. Breath. Time to live a little, alright ?"

"Alright." she said with a strangled voice pulling him back in her arms.


	4. Old Wounds

**_Jamdea :_** _I'm writing a Zootopia a fanfic and you're reading it. I'm sorry to announce that we're way past the point of 'becoming' furries. But yeah, anthropomorphization has to have some strange results on mammals. I mean there aren't a lot of hairless mammals, so humans are pretty strange by mammal's standards._ _  
As for Mickey Mouse, all sentient mammals in his universe were gloves. My theory is that they don't actually have hands, and instead developped a cybernetic implant technology and use it to create hand to replace their paws. They then hide them under gloves because of the scarring.  
It's my computer, I don't use safe search and don't block websites. As for the government tracking my actions... Well, given my research history (drugs, weapons, racism, psychology...) I'm pretty sure I have at least a pair of eyes on me. (it was all for my writing, I swear...)  
_ _Yeah, I prefer the fanfics where the writer assumes the Hopps estate houses the extended family, it usually makes more sense. I'm trying to picture both Bonnie's shape and her bra in the '270 kits version' and all I get are horrific flashbacks from Shin Sekai Yori (An anime which isn't pornographic in any way, but contains a pretty interesting representation of anthropomophic naked molerats)._ ** _  
_**

 ** _Robert Escher :_** _Yeah, moms deserve to be spoiled a bit._ ** _  
_**

 ** _Foxlover91 :_** _Well, I wasn't going to start something really dramatic during the epilogue. At this point, I'm mostly tying up loose ends. Speaking of which..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 :** Old Wounds_

 _Friday the 8th of April 2024_

He was in front of the door, trying to decide if he should ring that bell or not. He had driven more than 300 kilometers to do it and he still hesitated.

He heard a sigh coming from behind him and saw an arm activate the doorbell in his stead.

"I didn't know you could be so indecisive." Said a female voice.

Nick repressed a chuckle. "Given that most of what you knew about me was a lie, it's not that surprising, Scarlet." Years later, and with most of his inner demons slain, his dark humour was still intact. "Sorry."

"It's okay Nick."

The bunny at his side squeezed his paw. "I told her to be ready for your bad jokes. Your humour always gets that way when you're stres-"

The door opened, showing white furred vixen which looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Nick recognized her almost immediately.

"Hello ? What can I do for you ?" She asked.

She had left the chain on the door. Though Old Reynard was a relatively safe place, it seemed she was of the prudent kind.

"Sorry to bother you, my name is Nick Wilde and this is Judy Hopps-" As he was making the presentation he saw the arctic vixen squint her eyes. "We're not here on ZPD business, and we'd be out of our jurisdiction anyway. We just want to talk."

"This is not a good time."

"I doubt there ever will be a good time." Chimed in the doe.

The vixen glared at the bunny for a couple of seconds. She was surprised to see a total absence of fear in her eyes. With a groan, she closed the door and they heard the tingling of the chain on the other side. A couple of seconds later, it opened again.

"Come in."

She led them in the living room. Two foxes were sitting on a couch, both of them were holding glasses of wine. In front of them, the coffee table was covered with snack, and different beverage. Mostly alcohol. Nick recognized the two foxes instantly too. Though he was younger than Nick, Osman already a some grey strand in his fur. On his part, Lucas only seemed to have gained some weight. They stared at the newcomers as they came in, and their eyes widened in surprised when they recognized Nick and Judy.

"Relax, we're not here to arrest you." Smiled Nick.

"That's good to know." Answered Osman. It seemed his humour was intact too. "Who are you ?" He asked Scarlet.

"My name is Scarlet. I'm-"

"Mike's sister." Cut Lucas. "I would say nice to meet you, but..."

An awkward silence fell on the room.

Nick broke it by clearing his throat. "Since we're already uncomfortable, I might as well say it now." He saw the other mammals gazes turn to him. "We kind of already met... Though my fur was grey at the time."

The two foxes on the couch stared at him, their jaws dropping in slow motion.

The vase which was sitting on a nearby table suddenly flew across the room to crash against a wall. They all turned their head to look at the vixen which had now her back turned to them and was resting her paws on said table.

"I did not expect that." Stated Nick.

They saw her shoulder tremble slightly. "I hope it was fun to you." There was anger but also sadness in her tone.

"I can't say it was."

She suddenly spun around and went straight to the coffee table, pouring herself a large glass of whisky and downing half of it before turning back to the fox. "You played us from the beginning to the end."

"Yeah."

"Was it worth it ?"

"It saved the city. I'm sorry for… If there had been a way to do it without manipulating or hurting anyone, I wouldn't have done what I did. But it was the surest and fastest way to get to Lycus. I think it was worth it."

The white furred vixen gave a dark chuckle. "Yeah it was worth it." She downed the rest of her drink while an awkward silence fell again. "Sorry about the outburst. It's just… I'm pissed. I'm pissed at you, though it's unfair because you only did what you had to. I'm pissed at myself because of what I did, and what I made them do." She pointed at Osman and Lucas.

"Skye. You know us, we did what we did only because we wanted to. You didn't make us do anything." Osman was wearing a sad smile. "If anything, I'm sorry for what happened to Mike. I think he was the only one of use that was somewhat innocent."

"He's the one that should have lived." Added Lucas, raising his glass.

The silence that followed that last sentence was deafening.

"We're commemorating Lycus' fall and Mike's death." Explained Skye, while she took glasses out of a cupboard. "You're welcome to join." She poured three glass of wine gave one to each new guest, ending with Scarlet. "I'm sorry for your brother. Really. We all screwed pretty bad with him and even if we tried to apologize-"

Scarlet put a paw on Skye's shoulder. "I know. He told me."

They all sat down around the coffee table, taking chair from dinner table so no one would have to sit on the floor.

"You know, it's funny..." Began Scarlet. "Because, he really told me a lot about you all. I must admit, after the whole 'treason' business, I couldn't understand how he could still want to be around you..." The three foxes were staring a their glasses. "But I think, in a sense, he had found where he could fit in. You know, it was something he could never really do. Even with all that happened, he considered you all his friends. So at least, it wasn't all bad. Wasn't it ?"

Lucas had to wipe a tear while Osman dam had completely broken down. He kept staring at his glass though. "You know what the hardest thing was ?" He spoke.

"Until the end, I thought we were the good guys. The rebels. The ones that were going to change the world. Until I saw the news about Bellwether at Big's mansion, I thought… I know it sounds childish, but realising we were the bad guys, the ones that needed to be stopped… We fucked up. And we didn't stay to fix things. We just left."

"You're okay, Os." Said Lucas, putting a paw in his shoulder.

"Mammals died because of us ! And we got away with it !"

"You were played. It doesn't excuse everything you did, but Bellwether was a great manipulator." Said Judy. "She fooled everyone, twice. I know how it is to be played by her."

"Yeah, but mammals didn't die because of you." Stated Skye. "Guess we'll just have to live with that."

Judy took a sip from her drink. "You know, I never hated any of you. I was pissed, I was angry, but you were kids. Stupid, maybe, but you were actually trying to make a difference. Even if your methods were more than questionable, I mean, I almost lost a leg because of them, at least you were doing something. That's more than most."

"That's a way to see it." There was a bit of irony in Skye's tone, but it was mostly self-aimed.

"I could argue about your motivations. I could ask if you were aiming for revenge or justice… But five years later, to me at least, it doesn't really matter anymore."

"It matters to us." Grimly answered Lucas. "For me it was both."

"Same here." Said Osman.

"There is no point trying to deny it." Stated Skye.

It seemed that meeting would be a string of awkward silence. This time, it was Judy who broke it.

The bunny gave a little huff. "I wanted to know what kind of mammals you were. I met most of the others that worked for Lycus. Almost all of them regretted their actions, but they were all going to jail for at least a couple years, so it was hard to tell if it was because of the punishment or because of their conscience. I know you did some horrible things, but the fact that you truly regret it… It's not meaningless. I can't talk for the citizen of Zootopia, but I forgive you."

The three foxes were looking at her with surprised expressions.

Nick smiled "On my part, I know myself enough to believe I'd have acted the same way you did if I had been your age, so… I can't say I'm putting myself in the same basket, but I get where you all come from."

Scarlet had kept her arms crossed. "I know a thing or two about grudge. I know it's not healthy to keep one. And my brother's death isn't something I can get over easily. But you mattered to him, and it seems he mattered to you. I'll leave for you to decide if you deserve forgiveness or not."

"Might take a couple of decade." Snorted Osman.

The silence that followed was slightly less awkward than the previous ones.

"On an unrelated note, I'd like to know how you got here." Said Nick. "And how things are for you now."

The arctic fox relaxed a bit on the sofa. "Well, when you called Mr Big to let us leave, we didn't really know where we would end up..."

* * *

 _End of April 2019_

"Where are they taking us ?" Asked Osman with worry in his voice. The orange-brownish fox was sitting next to Lucas, which was looking through the tinted glass.

"Wherever it is, I'm sure it would have been better to get arrested." Worried the small bat-eared fox.

In front of them, Skye didn't feel more at ease, but she trusted Frank wouldn't have send us to their deaths. "I'm sure we're going to be okay. Frank knows Mr Big."

"That doesn't reassure me. He seemed to know a lot of stuff." Remarked Osman. "You think he knew about Bellwether ?"

The three of them had seen the news about the lamb's death, and her involvement in Lycus' case. Realising they had been manipulated had been a shock to them, and Skye hoped that they would be able to put that behind them.

"I don't think so. I just hope that wherever he is now, he's okay."

"It sucks for Mike." said Lucas. He was still looking through the window, but was now wearing a sad expression. "We've been assholes to him, and he ended up dying like that. We couldn't even properly apologize."

"They were my decisions. Both times. Even the one that got him killed. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Well I do." Sighed the small fox. "If I had tried to hack into Lycus files, if I had just been a little more nosy, I could have found out the truth sooner. I could have put an end to this."

The arctic wanted to retort something but it was of no use. Time would heal, there was nothing she could say now that would really help the two other foxes.

The car they were in suddenly stopped and a large polar bear opened the door for them. "Get off." They obeyed, finding themselves in a remote parking lot at the edge of the city. In it was single old and worn red car. The bear threw them a set of keys as well as a little bag. "I don't get why Mr Big is willing to got to those lengths for you, so you better be grateful. There are a thousand buck and the car papers to your name. Take it all and leave. Farewell." And just like that, the bear got back into the car he had just left and rode away.

Skye quickly opened the bag and found the money. She looked at the car papers. They were under 'Skye Winters'. "Why did they use my real name ? We're going to get caught."

Lucas was already on his phone. "No necessarily." They entered the car and Skye turned the engine on. The vehicle coughed like a cancer patient in terminal phase, but started anyway. "Zootopia is technically a self-contained country, even if very open, and for whatever reason, we're not high-priority wanted mammal. We weren't even mentioned on the news."

"Feels insulting." Remarked Osman.

"Shut it, jackass. What does that mean Lucas ?"

"Means there are a few roads out of the city we can bet won't be monitored. Drive, I'll guide us."

...

The first week in Old Reynard had been easier for them than anticipated. It was strange to not be singled out for being foxes in a city that was less than four hundred miles from Zootopia. Then again, there was speciesism, it simply wasn't directed toward them.

They had found a motel easily enough, and the clerk had been kind enough to not ask for a deposit. But they had to find jobs, and as newcomers with no network, it wasn't an easy task. At least Lucas had been able to negotiate two rent-free weeks by repairing the computer at the reception desk.

The bad news was, the car had broke down. Their last trip at the grocery store had been a one way trip, and the piece of rusted metal was sitting at the parking lot in waiting. It was something they needed to sort out. The car could draw attention, it could get checked by the authorities, and though they were away from Zootopia, it could still be dangerous. The foxes didn't know where the car papers had been registered. So that day, the arctic fox had been to a garage to get it towed away. It would put a dent in their saving but they didn't have much of a choice.

The arctic fox was waiting near the car when the towing truck arrived.

"H'lo miss. 'That the car you need taken 'way ?" The truck driver was a dark brown fox with a gut and a smiling face.

"Yes. Thanks for coming this quick."

"No problem. 'Want it repaired or thrown away ?"

The female fox reflected on it a for a few seconds. "I honestly don't have the money to get it repaired."

"Tell you what. I bring it back to my place and I take a look. For free. If it's an easy repair, you just pay me back if or whenever you can. Deal ?"

"It's generous of you." She said shaking his paw.

They got in the truck and they drove away. "I ain't that generous. I have a thing for old cars, and you obviously have no money. Since you wouldn't get it repaired to begin with, repairing it doesn't lose me any money. And if it doesn't work, I'll disassemble it for spare parts." He shrugged. "Never seen you before, you new in the city ?"

"It shows that much ?"

"Zootopian accent." He simply answered. "It got heated there a few weeks ago. Know anything about that ?"

"Not more than the news say. But it sucked a bit for us foxes, so it's why we left."

"Yeah, I can get that. You getting by ?"

"We still have some money left, but without a job, it's running thin."

"Hm."

The garage was a short distance from the parking lot. He pulled over and they pushed the old car into the large garage. Three other car sat there, some of them had their engine on chains, others had the only their hood open.

"Any idea what caused the problem ?"

The white fox shrugged. "It's not the purge valve, not the fuel tank. The electric wiring seemed fine, at least the ones that went from the casing. I couldn't take apart the cylinders, but they could be manually be moved smoothly, so I guess it's not that either."

The brown fox lifted a brow. "You know your stuff."

"Just a bit." She had learnt a lot with Nick while they repaired the vans.

He gave her an inquisitive look, and motioned her toward a car. "What's wrong with this one ?"

She looked at it and the time she had spent repairing the vans came back to her mind. "Injection pump's busted."

With an appreciative smile he pushed her toward the second car. "That one ?"

The engine was out of the hood, she looked at it for a few seconds. She couldn't really guess like that. "Can I ?"

"Go ahead."

She prodded it a bit, trying to get the cylinders to move. It seemed they were slightly stuck. She tested one after the other. They did move a bit. "That arm's busted.

There is rust stuck here. That's not supposed to be possible, or there would be rust on other parts. I don't know what caused it though."

"Me neither. And that one ?" He said, pointing at the last car. The hood was closed, she could not find any clue on what was wrong. She opened the hood but at first glance there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Well there was. The engine came from another brand of car. "Technical check ?"

"Not far. You ever worked as a mechanic ?"

"More or less."

"You wanna ?"

The arctic fox stared at the brown fox for a couple of seconds. "Is that a job offer ?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think you're not completely qualified, but you don't seem half-stupid. Which is more than I can ask at the moment. I was employing two brothers, but they had to leave the city a few days ago. So I'm hiring. Want the job ? I must warn you, I'll be on your back as long as I don't consider you qualified enough to work unsupervised."

"Consider me on board." They shook their paws again. "I didn't catch your name."

"Casey Bushtail. Miss Winters, was it ?"

"Just Skye."

From then on, things had gone a lot better. Casey hired another fox. And given Skye's experience in management, she quickly got that role.

On his end, Lucas found a job in IT in a printing company. It wasn't the most interesting thing he had ever done, but it paid the bills, and was in his range of skills.

Osman ended up as a waiter in a restaurant. He was used to find easy jobs that didn't require lots of skill aside from social ones, and he was actually liking it.

They had found a new place, cheap enough, in an old building near the center of the city. At first they had thought it was a scam, but as it turned out, the renting prices in Zootopia were a lot higher than in Old Reynard. That, and the internet in that place stuttered, which regularly got Lucas to rage at his computer screen.

* * *

 _Friday the 8th_ _of April 2024_

"And it's been pretty much more of the same for the past five years."

"You got it pretty good." Smiled Nick. "I'm glad it turned out okay for you. But you left something out. How did you and Sean get separated ?"

Skye had a satisfied smile. "I think he hated being confined. Mr Big had all kinds of cells, ours was some sort of underground suite, with a bathroom, a TV, and everything. He lost his temper over something-"

"He thought I was trying to poison him when I brought him his plate." Intervened Lucas.

"Yeah, that. And he just took his knife and tried stabbing him. I punched him and dislocated his jaw. And broke his arm when he tried again. The bears took him away. I don't know what happened to him then."

"He tried to find me… Well, Frank. He did, and left with a souvenir." He showed his paw, which pulled a few gasps from his audience. "Then he… Let's just say the official version was that he committed suicide. Don't look at me like that, I had nothing to do with it."

"I'm glad he won't be a problem anymore." Said Osman. "He was a complete nutcase."

…

"Do you want to stay for dinner ?" Asked Skye.

"Not really. It already felt like imposing, and it's not like I could take more of the awkward silences. I kind of came to apologize about manipulating you. It was something that was on the back of my mind for way too long. I'm glad you took it well." Smiled Nick.

"It's a hard pill to swallow, but as I said, and as much as I feel dumb for not seeing through you, I think you did what had to be done." Answered Skye. "I have a question though. How did you know where to find us today ?"

"I used my old connections." He answered, avoiding to give a more complete answer. The vixen nodded. She understood that there were somethings he had to keep to himself.

He got up and was imitated by everyone else.

"As for me, I simply wanted to be sure we hadn't left dangerous mammals go free. I trust Nick's judgment, but he too can be wrong." She winked at her fox. "But I think he was right to let you all go." Stated Judy.

"That's nice to hear." Smiled Osman.

…

In the car, riding toward Zootopia, Nick turned toward Scarlet which was sitting on the backseat. "You okay ? You didn't say much."

"Yeah. It's strange but I feel better. I don't really know why I wanted to come, but I'm glad you gave me the opportunity to meet them."

"I owed you that."

"No, you didn't." She turned to look out the car window. "But I might actually be able to move on, now."


	5. A Day on the Job

_**Foxlover91 :** As I said, I'm trying to tie up loose ends. The fate of those three was one of them, as well as Scarlet's grieving._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 :** A Day on the Job_

 _2028_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay ?" The wolf was helping Nick strap his bulletproof vest.

The fox was trying to calm his mind and to find that place he went to find a plan. "Don't worry Wolford."

"I'd have thought you'd want to take it easy at your return in the force."

"I never left the force. I was just doing a side job. And comparing to what I was doing four years ago, I'd say I'm taking it easy."

 _Easily foreseeable outcomes, quick thinking, lives on the line... Fo I really think what I'm doing here is easier than restructuring the ZIA ?_

Nick closed his eyes and chased the thoughts. He had to get back in the moment. "Can we go over the brief one last time ? The short version please."

Blackfur took out her phone. "Five mammals tried to rob Savannah central's bank. The silent alarm rang, they shot all the cameras down and possibly a security agent.

And they blocked the back exits as soon as they could. Guess they knew we'd try to get in through them. That's pretty much all we have."

"Great. What about our assets ?"

"Two snipers on the roof in front of the building. A TUSK team ready to engage on the second floor, but we don't have eyes on the inside, so it's too risky for now."

"Anything else ?"

"Don't get shot. Or killed."

"I can't die. I have three kits now, Judy wouldn't let me." He winked.

Nick straightened up and jumped in place a couple of times. "One last thing to do and I'm ready to go." He took a few steps toward his bunny, ducking near a car and trying to peek inside the bank through goggles.

"Hey Captain Fluff." He smiled.

"Hey Lieutenant Slick. Ready to go ?"

"Nearly. I need my good luck kiss." He leaned toward her and their lips met.

"What would you do if I wasn't there ?" She smiled.

"I'd kiss Wolford."

She gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "Be careful in there."

"You know me."

"Yes I do. That's why I'm telling you to be careful."

"Good luck Nick." Came Buster's voice from behind the fox.

They fist-bumped. "Thanks, buddy."

He took a couple of steps toward the security cordon. Near it was Blackfur which had moved from her previous place. "Remember your training. Assess, find the high ground, and hold it. And avoid the bad jokes."

"Don't worry big girl." Answered the fox.

"Remember the passcodes ?"

" 'Waste' for 'playing for time', 'Inevitable' for 'attack is go', 'stupid fuck' for 'tell my family I love them'."

Blackfur had followed the negotiator training years ago, but the event that had stopped her life had kept her from finishing it. She still retained a bit of it though, and had helped the fox get through the training.

"I'll be fine. And tell the snipers if any of them shoot before I either gave my go or have been shot, I'll personally make them eat their rifles. Without mayo."

The panda took out a small radio. "Test, are you hearing me ?"

The fox tapped his ear. "The earpiece is on. Are you hearing me ?" Came his voice in the panda's radio.

She nodded

He took a megaphone and gave a carefree wave to the other officers, while he made his way toward the bank's large door.

"I'm a negotiator, I'm unarmed. I'm going to enter the bank now so we can find a solution together." Came his enhanced voice.

No answer. He entered the building and was greeted by a pair of guns soon as he passed the door. One normal size, and one oversized.

"Who the fuck are you ?" Asked a masked grey fox holding an assault rifle.

"Negotiator. Nicholas Wilde. You can call me Nick." Answered the red fox, with his paws behind his head, and turning around to show that he was truly not armed.

The grey fox lowered his gun and gave Nick suspicious look. The rhino didn't move an inch, but seemed way calmer.

Nick had used his movement to look around the place. The attackers were scattered around the large room. One of them, a tiger, was walking around, keeping an eye on the hostages. In a corner, a ram security agent was holding a hoof to his guts, while a lioness was helping pressing the wound. In front of him were a large rhino and the grey fox. Two of the attackers were missing.

"Listen negotiator. We want a vehicle and for all the police force to leave. Do that, and no civilian will be harmed. You have twenty minutes." Came the rhino's deep voice.

"You're in a rush."

"Yes. Now get out and get what we need."

If there was to be an assault, he needed to know where the two last attackers were. "I can ask that from here." He pointed down to his radio.

"Alright."

Nick took out his radio. "Hello, Wilde speaking. They want a car, and for us to leave. The car should be large enough for rhinos. Oh and we have twenty minutes, they're kind of in a rush."

"Precinct One speaking. That's a negative."

"On the twenty minutes thing or the car thing ? 'Cause that rhino seem like a nice guy, and I wouldn't want to put a dampener on our relationship. Wait before saying no to both, maybe we should know why they need a car that quick. Armed mammals have often reasonable reasons to do what they do." As he said his line, he observed the rhino's expression. There was the hint of smile in his eyes, which were the only things he could see behind the mask. The fox put back the radio in place.

"So, why do you need the car that quick ?"

"Don't fuck with us !" Said the grey fox, aiming up at him again. Twitchy was euphemism to describe him.

"Calm down Blonde. One of us got wounded. He needs medical attention. The sooner we're out, the higher are his survival chances."

The rhino had kept his gaze right in Nick's. Obviously he was trying to pull Nick's sympathy, which was partly working, but the red fox wouldn't be swayed that easily.

"Can I see him ?"

"Blonde, keep the door." Said the rhino turning around.

"Seriously White ? You're going to let that pig in ?"

The rhino gave a loud grunt. "Brown is a pig. And don't question my orders." He leaded the fox behind the bank counter. Nick could see a large trace of blood, like a body had been dragged. At the other end of the trace were two mammals. One of them, a zebra, was pressing a chest wound on a pig's chest. It seemed that attacker hadn't been wearing a bulletproof vest. He approached the pair of mammal.

"What the shit, White ? What's that cop doing here ?" Asked the zebra.

The pig was barely conscious and gave a vague glance to the newcomer.

The rhino shrugged. "He's trying to find us a ride out."

"There won't be one for this guy." Declared the fox. "He doesn't have twenty minutes."

Silence fell. Nick turned to the rhino. "Listen, White, was it ?"

"Yeah."

"You obviously care at least a little bit about your guys. If you want this pig to make it, you need to let me call in the paramedics right now."

The rhino frowned. "No paramedics. I want a car. We'll take care of it."

"And find him a hospital out of the city ?"

"Yeah. Now get us a car or go get someone that will agree to give us one. If he dies, we start shooting hostages."

Nick had a sigh. "Can I talk real for a minute ? Good. Do you have a stretcher ? Medical supplies ? Or even medical training ? And even if you do, that means two of you will have to carry him in the car. Which means only two of you to watch eachothers back AND carry the money. Let me call the paramedics, only them. If anyone else tries to enter, you can simply shoot me."

The large prey still didn't seem convinced.

"He's losing blood, and a lot of it ! You see the flow getting out of his mouth ? It's a lung wound. Right now I can't even tell if he's going to die from losing his blood or drowning in it ! The decision isn't if he's going to leave with you, but if he's going to die today. You need to let me call in the paramedics. Please !"  
The rhino seemed to think intensely, pondering what was the best course of action. "Okay. Alright." He pointed a menacing hoof toward the fox. "Only the paramedics." He took a couple of steps and placed himself near a civilian gazelle, lying on the floor, with her hooves on her head. "Anyone else, and you lose a hostage."

"Thanks." Despite the threat, it was a first breakthrough. And the proof that the leader could be reasonable. Nick took out his radio. "We need paramedics here. Only paramedics, nothing else. There is a wounded mammal here, a pig, shot in the chest, lung wound, lost a lot of blood."  
Nick kept looking around, trying to find something he could use. The security ram.

"Can I see the wounded security guy ?"

The rhino looked at him suspiciously. "Why ?"

"It may not seem like it, but I honestly don't give a shit whether you're arrested or not. I want to save as much mammals as possible." Just as he had said that the doors opened showing three paramedics pushing a stretcher.

"What the hell !" Came the grey fox's voice. "Don't make a move."

"Let them through Blonde, they're here for Brown."

"We're letting them take him ? Don't let yourself be manipulated by that guy !" He said, pointing his gun at Nick.

"I'm not. Brown is dying, he needs medical attention right now. And if he comes with us, he will die for sure."

"You're not thinkin-"

The zebra attacker approached the fox. "Blonde, let this go, he's right. You haven't seen how much blood Brown has lost."

"But-"

"Blonde ! Let them through !" Resonated the rhino's voice. The fox lowered his gun and the paramedics went through. A few seconds later they left with the heavily wounded pig in tow. Soon, a helicopter was heard from inside the bank.

"So, about that security guy." Said Nick, approaching the Lioness and Zebra. No one stopped him. The masked mammals were talking between themselves, though the rhino was clearly keeping an eye on him.

"You really had to help the pig ?" Whispered the lioness as soon as Nick was near enough.

"Yes, I had to. How is this one doing ?"

The zebra security guard gave a little wave. "I'm okay. It only stings when I laugh." He had a wheezing respiration. Despite the fact that he looked in better shape than the pig, Nick knew that it didn't mean he couldn't die in the next minute.

"What were you shot with ?"

"Shotgun."

That wasn't a good thing. Given the amount of blood, it was probably not something bigger than buckshot. Multiple wounds. "I need to get you out too." The fox straightened back up and went to the rhino. "He needs to be evacuated too."

"He will. As soon as we get our car."

The fox took out his radio again. He perfectly knew there was absolutely no way they get the vehicle or that the ZPD would let them go. But for know he decided to keep playing pretend. "Guys, we really need that vehicle over here."

"Negative, officer Wilde."

"There is another wounded here, security agent, he's in better shape than the pig but not by much. The sooner they get out, the sooner he can get help. There is no time to waste."

"We'll do what we can. Hold on." Nick smirked. That was a lie. 'We'll do what we can' was always a lie. The fox had a sigh. He had bought a bit of time. Now he needed to make them understand they needed to surrender before they understood the car was in fact not coming.

"Thanks. I'll keep you posted." He turned to the rhino. "The car should be here soon." He lied.

"Good."

"But I highly doubt this agent will make it. You should really let me call back the paramedics."

"No."

The fox had a sigh. "Can you follow me please ?" He leaded the large mammal toward one of the windows. "Don't put your head out too much but look at the roofs.

You see, there and there ?"

"Yeah, snipers." Grunted the rhino.

"You need to understand, you won't get out of this. The best thing you can do now, for yourself and the hostages, it to limit collateral damage. You get out of the bank and try to flee, you'll get shot down, or at least two of you. And then, they'll just shoot down your tires. You won't go far."

"We have hostages." Answered the rhino.

Nick looked around. He had spoken low enough so that the others wouldn't hear him. Convincing one guy was easy, but convincing the four of them together would be harder.

"Yeah, sure. And you intend to take them with you in the car ?"

"If we need to."

"You know that the moment you leave with hostages, you double the number of reasons why the ZPD will want to catch you ? Sure they'll try and avoid harming them, but they certainly won't let you get away."

The rhino frowned. "Why are you telling me all this ?"

"If you heard about me, you know I wasn't always a cop."

"Yeah." Nick's upbringing was a relatively well known fact. The media loved an underdog's story, and a reformed criminal was always nice to talk about. Nick had always the fine line, only dipping his toes in the crime pool, but it hadn't stopped the media to blow it a bit out of proportion.

"So you can imagine I have sympathy for you guys. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't give a shit if you got arrested or not. However, I want to keep alive as many of you as I can. And if you try to flee, I can't guarantee anything. But ultimately, you're the one holding the gun. You're the one making the decision. You just have to know one last thing." He pointed to the security mammal on the floor. "If this guy dies, the ZPD will be even more determined to track you down, and if you get caught, homicide charges will be added. And trust me when I say you don't want that."

Finally, the large prey seemed troubled. He took a step back and scratched his horn. "I need to talk with the others." He took Nick by the arm and brought him back to the agent. "Give me your radio, and don't move from here." Nick complied.

Then, the masked mammal went back to his allies while Nick approached the ram and lioness again.

"Can I do anything ?"

"I wanted to make a bandage to help, but I can't keep the pressure and do that at the same time. They only accepted for me to help him. And my arms are getting tired."

The fox took out his pocketknife and began cutting the ram's shirt. "Is it because you're some kind of nurse ?"

"I'm his wife. I was bringing him his lunch."

"Congratulations, I guess." Smiled the fox. "You two have been married for long ?"

The zebra had a weak smile. "Six months."

"I'll do everything I can for it to be longer than that."

The zebra was now shirtless, and the fox used the strips as a makeshift bandage. The lioness moved her paws slightly and Nick took her place as she finished the bandaging process.

"Thanks officer Wilde."

"Just doing my job." He had kept half an ear on the group's discussion and even if he couldn't see what they were talking about, the more it went on, the more it got animated. Suddenly, the grey fox lifted his gun toward the rhino. "Shit, gotta go." He got up and trotted toward the new situation.

"We can't surrender !" Came Blonde's almost panicked voice.

"I'm not saying we should surrender, I'm just enumerating our options." The rhino seemed calm enough, as his voice stayed firm.

"That is not an option. And we're not giving them back a hostage either." Continued the fox.

Nick placed himself a few meters away from the group. "What's up guys ?"

"You !" The grey fox turned toward the Nick. "You're the one who's been manipulating Jo-"

"NAME !" Cut the tiger.

"I mean White. You've been manipulating White."

"I merely informed him about what situation you were in. You have hostages, which keeps the ZPD from acting. For now. There are snipers, and even if you asked them to be removed, they'd just place them where you can't see them. And as soon as you'd be out, they'd either shoot you or your car."

"Then we'll-"

"Use hostage, yes. Because the ZPD needs more motivation to-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP !" The fox planted the barrel of his gun on Nick's chest. "Stop talking. You're just trying to get us to surrender."

Nick gave glance to the rhino. His shoulder had slumped and Nick could see the cogs turning in the large prey's mind.

"That's basically what negotiators are for." Stated the masked zebra. "As for me, if Quentin isn't with us, I don't really have any reason to keep going."

The grey fox glared at him. "Yeah, your little boyfriend count more than the team. Is that it ?"

The equine seemed he was about to retort but instead he gave a huff. "Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh ? Fuck it." He unloaded his gun, put on the security and started walking toward the door while tossing aside his mask.

The rhino gave a sigh of defeat.

"The fuck you think you're going ?" Asked the fox, aiming at him.

"I'm going to surrender. Do whatever the hell you want."

"Don't you dare get out !"

"Or what ?" The zebra went back to the grey fox. "Or fucking what Vic ?"

"Names..." Groaned the tiger, which seemed on the verge of giving up too.

"Or I'll shoot you !"

There suddenly was a loud thump, and the grey fox flew backwards on a half-dozen of meters before sliding on the ground and hitting the bank counter. The rhino was holding the fox's gun. "Guess that's that." He put both the fox's weapon and his own on the ground. "We're fucked. Let's get arrested."

"You're taking the right decision." Stated Nick as he checked Vic's pulse. He was still alive, but probably had a couple of broken bones. He didn't dare cuff him, but stayed at his side.

"Still feels like shit." Simply answered the tiger.

"Hey, by allowing that civilian to take care of the security guard, you actually won some points. You're going to do time, but no one died, so believe me, it could be worse."

The rhino approached his zebra ally. "I'm sorry for Quentin."

"Me too."

"May I ?" He asked, taking his radio back from the rhino. "Three of the suspects are getting out. They're surrendering. Do not shoot ! I repeat, do not shoot ! There are two other wounded mammals. A zebra security agent who got shot, and a grey fox, one of the perps, who got punched by a rhino. The suspects are unarmed and are being reasonable, so please take it easy."

Nick saw the three mammal get out with their hooves and paws behind their head. They were quickly apprehended by the officers and put in different cars. In the meantime, the paramedics had entered the building and were taking care of the woundeds while the hostages were escorted out.

...

"Good job Nick." Congratulated the panda. "No casualties for you first time without the training wheels."

"The pig made it ?"

"We don't know yet." SHe pointed at his ear. "You weren't hearing a thing, weren't you ?"

Nick lifted a brow. "About what ?"

"In your earpiece. I was giving you instructions. May I ?" She took the almost invisible earplug from the fox's ear and looked at it. "It's switched on." She put it at her ear and talked in her own mic. "Test, test. The thing's busted. It didn't worry you that you didn't hear me ?"

"To be honest, I had completely forgotten it was there. Were you still receiving sound on your end ?"

"We were. Otherwise, you'd have seen the TUSK team come in."

The fox smiled. "Dodged a bullet there. Quite literally. Did I miss something from not hearing you ?"

"Not much. Just that I tried to have you prioritize the security guard over the criminal. In the end, I think you made the right call."

Nick unstrapped his bulletproof vest before getting back to his bunny.

"Good news fluff, the kids still have father." He smiled.

She hugged him. "Big pressure in here ?"

"Merely a life or death situation." He gave a sigh. "Guess who's going to have to write a big fat boring report now ? Ow ! Why did you punch me."

"Don't joke about dying. You can't die. You have three kits now."


	6. Upbringing

_**Foxlover91 :** That fox was a bit of a jerk, but mostly stressed out. Sean was a nice cocktail of psychosis and sadism, one inducing the other. But yeah, it could have turned ugly.  
And yes, they just said three kids._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6** : Upbringing_

 _May 2034_

"So what was it about the school principal wanting to see us ?" Asked the fox as he got into their car.

"I don't really know. It was about the kids, I just hope none of them are hurt." Answered the bunny worriedly.

"Fluff, if they were, she'd have told us." Said the fox. "I'd bet on a fight."

"A fight ?" She reacted. "Our kits wouldn't fight !"

The fox snickered. "Sure, because you were the most rule abiding bunny when you were young, and you never fought. I talk to your parent sometimes, fluff. They're kids, and kids fight all the time, with words, with fists... That's what they do."

"They're too young for that !"

The fox lifted a brow. "Judy, the first time I was in a fight, I was six. Evan and Katie are twelve and Lucy's eleven. They're certainly not too, young. If anything, I'm surprised we didn't find ourselves in that situation sooner."

* * *

 _2021_

He was handsome, she loved him, and he loved her. They had taken a place together, he was studying sociology and working in a fast food part time, she was pouring all her time in medicine school and was getting by with a substantial student loan and a small scholarship.

The first year they had spent together was probably the best of her life. She had gotten away from her dad's place, with barely more than a bagful of clothes and a worn photograph.

She had felt free, she had felt on the top of the world.

Naked on the bed, adrenaline, phenethylamine, testosterone and serotonin pumping in her body and brain, she felt half-anxious, half-ready. The lingering feeling of dread was here but she cast it aside, as being the product of her anxiety. She was young, and he was too. She had always been too young. She loved him and he loved her, it was the logical next step.

* * *

 _August 2022_

Sitting on the toilet, the plastic stick in her paw, she was staring at the plus sign. Next to her, a pile of plastic sticks with the same sign.  
The pill hadn't worked. She was now part of the 1 percent.

It was a nightmare. But they could go through it together. She'd have to break the news carefully, and she was ready to have an abortion if it came to it, but it was really a scenario she didn't want to think about. She knew how bad most relationships went afterwards. A little than less fifty percents survived that kind of incident.  
She wanted to have children, but maybe not yet. She didn't know if he did, but given how he usually avoided the topic, she guessed he didn't feel ready either.  
She wouldn't impose a choice. Not when the outcome would affect them both, whether she wanted it or not.

* * *

 _December 2023_

How could he !? Why ? This was worse than leaving her after an abortion. He should have told her he wasn't ready. He should have.  
She read the letter for the tenth time, tears of anger and pain running on her face.

"Rose.  
I'm sorry it came to this, but I can't keep pretending I'm okay. I thought I was. I really believed it. I wish I was more courageous, I wish I wasn't a coward. But I can't have a kid yet, I'm not ready.  
I know how it will go. You'll scream, I'll shout, you'll cry, and I'll do too. And then, I'll leave. Because I'm simply not strong enough.  
We don't need to uselessly suffer through this, so I'll take the decision for us both. I'm leaving. I left a thousand bucks on the kitchen counter, I can't do more right now. Do what you want with your child, I don't think I have the right to call her ours.  
There is no way for me to explain how sorry I am, or how bad I feel for leaving you like this, but you need to understand, I can't be the father she needs.

I hope you'll be strong in my stead.

David."

She had a decision to take. It was too late for an abortion now, and she wouldn't be able to raise that kit by herself. Not without sacrificing all she had worked toward.

Since that kid had started to live in her womb, she had read countless of articles on pregnancies, on family, on foster care, on adoption services.

The decision wasn't easy, but it was the most logical one. And the best for the kit. And right now, it was all that mattered.

* * *

 _Friday the 17th of February 2023_

She was almost twenty, but she looked more like sixteen. The young red vixen was sitting on her hospital bed, a mix of fear, anger and resignation in her eyes. Next to her, in a crib, was a fox kit. Its fur was more orange than red, but the tip of its ears were already black.

"Are you sure this is the right decision ?" Asked the male fox standing in front of her. He was holding the rabbit's paw. She liked them. In the small timeframe she had gotten to know them, they were probably the sweetest, even if the oddest, couple of mammals she had met.

"You're good mammals, you'll take care of her."

"Rose, I don't want you to take this decision in spite. You'll regret it your whole life. I know a thing or two about rushed harsh stupid decisions." Seemed like he wanted to make a movement toward her, but her gaze stopped him. She didn't want support, she didn't want help. It was an important decision, and it wasn't something she'd let get influenced by stupid things. Like emotions. And the gods knew she had let her judgement influenced by emotions way too much up to that point.

"Mr Wilde, it's better that way." She took the paper on the headstand and signed them before giving them to the couple. "Really."

The fox was holding the papers. It felt wrong, even if it was right.

"Rose-" Began the bunny. "Are you sure you don't want to think about it a couple weeks more ?"

Did she want that ? Yes, she did. And if she did, she would get a lot more attached to the kit laying in the crib a foot from her. And she'd break, she'd accept her.

"No. She needs to go with you. I can't have her. I don't have a job, I don't have a family to help take care of her. And hell if I'll let my 'pa less than a mile near her. I can't provide for her. And even if I could, I know myself. I'll be spiteful, I'll spend my life regretting what I couldn't do and I'll blame it all on her."

He could see the mask. The resolution, the cleverness, the certainty that she was making the right decision. And how could he or Judy argue, it was the right decision for the kit. She had more chances to have happy life with them than with her biological mother.

Judy had to wipe her tears. She couldn't imagine the state the young vixen was in, but she knew that she had to separate herself from her kit that way, she'd lose the will to live. "We'll give you updates on her."

"No. I'd prefer that you don't. Please, sign the papers."

"Her name isn't on it." Stated the fox. "It wasn't on the birth certificate either."

"I didn't come up with one. You can choose it."

The fox had a sad smile. "It's the only thing we refuse to take from you."

The vixen looked to the kit. "I don't have any idea how to name her." But of the mammals facing her saw right through that lie.

"Then we'll call her Rose." Stated Judy.

The vixen had a shudder. "No. I'd prefer you don't."

"Then give us a name for her. You should at least give her something. She won't remember you but she'll have something from you."

"I don't know how to name her." Stated the teenager with a hint of anger in her voice.

Judy was looking again through the papers she was about to sign. "What about Lucy ?" She proposed.

"How do you know ?" The vixen's eyes shot wide hearing her mother's name.

"Both your parent's names are on the papers." Judy explained. "Lucy Caletia Wilde. If that's okay with you."

The vixen discreetly wiped the tear that threatened to drop. "Yes. I think it's nice."

The fox scribbled the names on the papers and signed them, followed by Judy who gave a copy of the document to the girl.

"Just so you know, if someday you want to meet her, you just have to ask." Said the bunny.

"I don't-"

"Don't say anything. It's not a question, it doesn't require an answer. It's an open invitation. If someday, any day, you want to know how she's doing, call, or come." She smiled.

The female fox didn't answer but simply nodded. She looked at the pair of mammal leave with her child and said nothing. She kept her teeth clenched and waited for them to leave.

She waited several minutes before breaking. She wanted them to be far, she didn't want them to hear her. It seemed the tears would never stop, even if she knew, eventually, they would. She would survive, she would build herself a life, and her daughter would be happy, even if she would remain out of it. It was a small comfort, but it was the only one she found at that moment. She looked at the business card on the headstand and grabbed them. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to throw them in the bin. Instead, she put two of them back, the ones from Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Judith Lavern Hopps. The third in paw, she grabbed the phone on the headstand and tapped the number on it.

"Hello, you reached the secretariat of Meryl Racton, Doctor in psychology and psychiatry."

"Hello, I-I'd like to schedule a session."

"Of course, I'm going to need you name..."

* * *

 _May 2034_

"Why are you smiling like that ?" Asked the bunny as they arrived near the principal's door.

"Like what ?"

"You have that smile. The one when you're happy about something really specific and silly." She grinned.

The fox snickered. "You know me way too well."

"And so, that smile ?"

"Well... Okay, it's probably a bit stupid, but simply put, it's like a consecration. I'm being called in the principal's office because of something my children did. It's like the system recognizes I'm a dad. I'm being held accountable for my kits actions." He grinned.

"That... Surprisingly makes a lot of sense."

"Doesn't it ? I laughed at Finnick when he told me how Hollie had taken down the whole computer system while trying to take a peek at the question for the next exams... And that he had felt the same."

"No way ! That's why she was grounded for a month ?"

"Yup. I sometimes wonder if Fin had the right idea by having her studying with Honey..."

The bunny smiled. "Well, she got her internship at ZBM when she was fifteen and still works there, so yeah, I think it was."  
Another couple arrived, a pair of pigs, lead by one of the school monitors. The two newcomers gave discreet glares to the fox and bunny, which feigned not seeing it. The monitor knocked on the door.

"Come in."

They were invited inside and sat on the chair in front of the principal after having greeted her.

"What's happening miss Pholid ?" Asked the bunny.

"What's happening, is that your sav- your kid beat up mine." Stated the other mom angrily.

They both had heard the insult she had almost uttered but chose to cast it aside for now. If one of their kid had fought that woman's child, they weren't really in a position to feel offended. For now.

"Please calm down, Mrs Pigstein." Said the pangolin. "Let's keep this civilized." She turned toward Nick and Judy. "Your children were part of an altercation between several students. It was a bit of a mess, but no one was really hurt. Sadly, we don't know the complete story yet, and I wanted you all to be here to hear the kid's out."

"How come they seem to know what's happening when we merely know our children were in a fight ?" Asked the fox.

"Because despite having told them not to before we could shed light on what happened, Joe Pigstein called his parents "

 _To tell his own version, I bet._ Thought the fox, but decided to keep it for himself. If his children were at fault, he didn't need to antagonize the Pigsteins more than that.

"Hornsky, please bring them in." Called the principal in her phone. A couple of seconds later, four kids entered the room. A pink Pig with a bruised eyes. A white furred bunny girl, with a bandage on one of her black tipped ear. A completely grey furred bunny boy. And a your red vixen. Both male bunny and vixen seem unharmed.. The four kids seemed intimidated by the adult audience.

"Since Joe seem to be the victim here, I'd like him to tell his story first. Please go ahead Joe. Tell the truth."

The pig balanced himself on each leg uncomfortably. "Well... Uhm. I was in the yard minding my own business, and then that fox-"

"Lucy ?" Asked the pangolin in a discreetly scolding tone. She didn't like the slightly demeaning tone the pig had used while saying the female's species.

"Yeah, Lucy. She just attacked me."

"What did she do ?"

"Well... Um... She punched me and twisted my arm."

Nick gritted his teeth. The shifty glance the kid had given the audience hadn't gone unnoticed. At least not by him.

 _Oooh, that's a lie right there._

"She just punched you, like that ? Out of the blue ?" Asked Nick with a reassuring smile devoid of teeth.

"Well, yeah."

"And what business where you minding, may I ask ?"

"Um.." He stared at his feet.

"Mister Wilde, my son is the victim here. Don't try twisting the truth like... Just don't !"

The principal hadn't intervened in the exchange, simply looking at each party.

"I didn't punch him !" Protested Lucy.

"Yes you did !" Answered Joe.

"Are you calling my son a liar, you little-"

"Everyone calm down !" Came the pangolin's voice. "We're animals, but we're civilized animals." She turned toward the young fox. "You didn't punch Joe ?"

"No."

"Then who did ?"

The fox stayed mute. Nick knew her enough to guess she wouldn't talk instead he turned his attention to his bunny kids. He saw his bunnies children nod at each other and the female spoke.

"I did." She stated.

"I get you want to protect your sister." Began Mrs Pigstein. "But there is no way-"

"Your coward son would admit getting punched by a little bunny ?" She immediately snapped back. Nick had to scoff in his fist to not chuckle.

"Katie !" Scolded Judy.

"What ? It's true. He's a coward." She said in an apologizing tone.

"Three against one, and you call him a coward !" Angrily said the female pig between her teeth.

Nick observed Mr Pigstein. As the discussion progressed, he was looking like he was increasingly trying to disappear, but not to hide behind his wife. More like he tried to discreetly separate himself from her.

"Three against one ?" Asked Evan, who talked for the first time. "Your son runs around bullying all predator kids in school, with all his followers. The only reason why

Lucy hadn't been bothered until now is because the three of us usually hang out together."

"My son would never do that !"

"Must have been a different David Pigstein then." He said innocently which only made Mrs Pigstein's face go redder and Mr Pigstein go smaller.

 _You got a mouth on you kid, but you should really learn to know when the power balance isn't in your favor._

"My son was the victim miss Pholid, are you going to believe those three delinquent ?"

"Delinquent ?" Asked Judy a bit drily.

"Oh, I'm not blaming you, I'm sure it doesn't come from you." Tried to sooth the pig.

"Meaning it comes from my husband ?"

"Well he's a fox..." She looked at her husband and then at the principal for support but received none.

The bunny had a predatory smile. "I could cite you the law article you just broke with that statement." She then turned to the principal. "Could we hear Lucy's version ? I'm sure it's going to be enlightening."

She had uttered that last sentence with a polite smile but Nick could see that underneath she was almost at her boiling point.

"Of course. Lucy, could you please tell what happened from your point of view ?"

The small female fox felt a bit unsure but began talking. "Well, I was on my own, reading a book and minding my own business." They all could hear the sting of sarcasm in her voice. "When Joe and his friends, Jack and Will, and others I don't remember, came at me and... They called me names, and said things about me, about dad, how he was probably a crooked cop... So I told him..." She embarrassedly looked at her audience. "He could shove his stupid opinion where the sun doesn't shine." Nick bit his lips at the statement. "So he pushed me and tried to punch me."

Mrs Pigstein gasped, Mr Pigstein gritted his teeth, the principal scoffed, Nick barely hid his grin, Judy frowned, the two bunny kids tried to contain their snickering and Joe scowled at her.

"And next ?" Asked the pangolin.

"Well, Katie and Evan arrived..." She hesitated.

"And I punched his stupid face." Stated the female bunny.

"Katie !"

"Sorry mom."

"Then..." Said the female fox. "He got up, and pulled on Katie's ear to try and punch her. So I caught his arm and I twisted it to immobilize him. That's when the monitors arrived."

"Ah, so she admits she attacked my son !"

"From where I'm standing, she defended herself, and then immobilized an aggressive mammal in a non life-threatening way." Stated Judy in her cop tone.

"And it seems to me she pretty much saved your kid from a beating. If she had let him really attack Katie, he would've had more than a bruised nose." Added the fox.

"The saving part would be from me, I was trying to hold her back." Said Evan.

The Pangolin looked at each kid separately. "All this is getting complicated. We'll have to take in the other witnesses statements."

"What ?" Protested Mrs Pigstein. "They're obviously lying !" The pangolin lifted a brow and glanced at Nick and Judy. The two of them waved their kids to keep their mouth shut. "How can you believe them ? That kid is a fox, and they're an interspecy couple, that should tell you enough about the way they live !"

Judy lifted a brow. "The way we live ?"

"That, kids, is what we call a bigot." Explained the fox with a wide smile.

"Nick, not helping." Groaned the bunny. "As for lying, there is absolutely no more evidence that our kids are lying, than yours."

"Erm, actually mom." Said Evan, taking out his smartphone. "I do have evidence." He played the video, showing Joe coming up to her, and a couple of slurs could be clearly heard. It then showed the pig trying to punch Lucy, her avoiding his attacks, being pushed, Katie punching the young pig and Lucy restraining him. The video finally turned shaky as Evan tried to keep Lucy from hitting the kid again.

"There, you see, your kid attacked mine !"

"Technically, we're at a stalemate. Your kid pushed and attacked Lucy first. And your kid is clearly using specist slurs. Maybe Katie shouldn't have punched him." Smiled

Judy. "Besides..." She took out her carrot pen. "I recorded our whole conversation, and I'm pretty sure you did more than imply foxes were second class citizen."  
The pig's face turned redder and then completely white.

"So here's what I propose. You teach your kid better manners and make it so he never comes near mine again, and I'll do the same." She approached her face near the pig's. "Alternatively, I can bring you in front of a court of justice and see what they think about the situation."

"I'd take the offer lady, she's not kidding. Mammals that try to go after her tend to go down in flames." Said Nick with a little smirk. "It usually makes the news."  
Mrs Pigstein alternatively looked at the couple and at the principal with an uneasy expression. She finally got up, pulled both her husband and her kid by the arm and led them out. A couple of second later they could hear the pig's shouts through the door, slowly disappearing in the distance.

"Guess that's that." Commented Nick. "What sanctions are you going to put in place ?"

The pangolin had a sigh. "I should punish Joe for attacking Lucy, but I should also punish Katie for having attacked Joe. Even if she was defending her sister, she still attacked another student. Now, Evan has some evidences of Joe's actions. There were rumors about that kid's bullying habit, but I suspect he was really discreet about it, because we never caught him in the act. With that dangling over his head, he should calm down."

"So ?"

"So I'm not going to do anything. That matter self-resolved thanks to Evan's quick thinking. They'll both receive an official notice, but I won't add anything to it. I'd also like to apologize for both this incident and Mrs Pigstein's attitude, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow up on that 'taking them to court' thing."

Bot adults got up from their chairs. "Don't worry, I really don't want to have the kids caught up in that kind of business." Stated the bunny. "We'll just get out of your scales and get home."

...

"You're grounded." Stated Judy.

"Hey !" Protested Evan.

"Not you, just Katie." Explained Nick. "She's the only one that fought."

"But I was protecting Lucy !"

"Yeah, you totally didn't punch that kid in his stupid face because you were angry." Smiled the fox as his wife was driving.

"As if you wouldn't have punched anyone that'd attack me." Retorted the young vixen.

"I would have make it so that the kid would have attacked me first, and then I'd have punched his stupid face. Always get the law on your side."

"Nick !" Scolded Judy.

"What ? I don't want my kids to be in trouble with the law."

The bunny groaned. It wasn't a way of thinking she wished her kids learnt. "Anyway, Katie's grounded. One week of washing the dishes, no dishwasher."

"But mom-"

"Don't you 'but' your mother, young lady. You did something wrong, there are the consequences. Then again, you did it to protect your sister, you all stuck together..."

"So you all deserve some ice cream. No good deed should go unrewarded." Finished Judy.

 **…** **  
**

They had finished dinner and were cleaning up the table, Katie was directing herself toward the kitchen dragging her feet. With a groan she climbed on the stepladder.

A few seconds later she was joined by her brother and sister.

"Guys, it's my punition."

"Yeah, well, they said you couldn't use the dishwasher, they never said we couldn't help you." Casually stated Evan.

"And I'd feel guilty for you taking the blame for that anyway. We were in it together." Added Lucy.

Judy and Nick were standing in the doorframe. "Kids, I'm having a suspicion right now..." Began the bunny, squinting her eyes at her children.

"Yes mom ?" They answered with a perfect copy of Nick's mask of innocence.

"Would you happen to have baited Joe Pigstein into attacking Lucy, just so you could teach him a lesson ?"

They all looked at each other. "What ? No never." Answered Lucy.

"I mean, a plan like that ? Would have I punched him if that was the case ?" Asked Katie.

"It was totally fortuitous turn of event. Who could devise a plan like that ?" Added Evan, wiping a dish with a slightly devious smile.

"You know we would never do something that you wouldn't." Added Lucy.

Nick gave his wife a kiss. "Honey, I think our kids think we're stupid."

"Yeah. I think so too."

"We'll have to get them back for it."

"Oh yes, we will have to."

The three kids were now wearing their 'oh shit' expression.

"Five days." Stated the bunny. "Because it was a great plan. Next time, tell us what you have in mind." And they left the kids to their dishwashing.

"These kids are too clever for their own good." Smiled the bunny, slumped on the couch against her fox.

"Got that from their mother."

"I'm sure the sly comes from you."

"Hey, don't blame it all on me. You're pretty sly for a bunny." Chuckled the fox.


	7. Learning on the Job

_**Foxlover91 :** Well, she's grew up in that family, it's pretty logical that she would fit in.  
Nick was tempted to provoke them, he's still Nick, but he's also a ZPD officer, so he's gotta act responsibly, which he does. Mostly._

 _ **Guest :** I don't know if it would be 'awesome' for Hollie to bring up Finnick's past. The guy did a lot of more than shady stuff, of which he's not proud of. I doubt using it to retort to his scolding would have a positive outcome._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 :** Training Session_

 _September 2037_

"Atten-hut !" Came Blackfur's loud voice.

The chief of police appeared and gave an appreciative glance to the officer presents. She approached the rostrum, putting part of her weight on the cane she was using to walk, expertly hiding her slight limping.

"At ease officers. We have several items to go over today. First I'd like to congratulate Higgins who's now officially a grandfather."

"Congrats old fart !" Came Fangmeyer's voice.

"Shut it pussycat !"

There was a bit of a tussle but at the bunny's scoff, the room quickly calmed down.

"Second, I should introduce our new recruits, but I won't. Because I don't care." She stated, imitating the ex-chief, pulling a few giggles from the senior officers and surprised expression from the aforementioned recruits.

"Kidding. Please welcome officer Whiskberg, Sharpfang, Springstein and Digger."

There was a round of applause and shoulder taps rained on the tiger, puma, hare and wombat.

"Now you will all come to take your week assignment. Wolford, Blackfur, Fangmeyer, Delgato, there's a new group of dealer on Chase Avenue. I want you in civilian clothes getting names, intel and if possible, arresting perps. Higgins, Pennington, you're back on patrol. Whiskberg, Sharpfang, Springstein, Digger, parking duty."  
She had distributed the files and the officers had all left, some of them grumbling about how they hadn't enrolled to get parking duty. She squinted her eyes at the hare, he seemed to be the one that was the least happy and the most loud about his discontent.

"Hello chief." Saluted the red fox that had appeared in the doorframe.

"At ease, Captain." Smiled the bunny.

"How's the first month going so far ?"

"I'm adjusting." She got down from the small stage. "Walk with me ?"

"Sure." The limping had accentuated itself those last ten years, and though she was technically still fit enough for active duty, she had decided to cast that part of her job aside. Mainly because she had been named the new chief after Bogo's retirement. "You broke the news to him yet ?"

The bunny had a sigh. "It's on my mind."

"You need a second in command, hon. I know you don't want to replace MacHorn that soon, but it's not about preserving anyone's feelings."

"Yeah." The bunny sighed again. "You sure you don't want the job ?" It was a half-joke, she knew it was a bad idea to be married to her second in command.

"First : no. Seconds : he's more qualified than I am." Smiled the fox.

"Okay, let's go to my office." They made their way in the precinct hallways. "How's the job going ?"

"Pretty fine actually. Giving speeches about mammal psychology and crisis negotiation is less boring than it sounds. There also the formations I give for the ZIA agents about ethics and law… Didn't think I'd go back to work with them again."

"I'm glad you finally found a job you really like."

"It will never beat being your partner."

Silence fell between the two mammals for a bit. They both missed working together.

"... Anyway, when I really need action, there is still the CQC training. I've put your name on the consultant trainer list, if you ever want to blow some steam." It's not something he needed to do, since she didn't need an authorization for that, but it was still nice of him for having thought about it.

"You're the best, honey.". They entered the bunny's office. She had kept the buffalo's desk, but it meant she had to use a ladder to get to the seat. Technically. She always got up to it with one hop. And a slight wince because of her bad leg.

"You'll never stop, won't you ?"

"Not until my leg falls of." She took the phone on her desk. "Clawhauser, could you come in my office, please ?"

"Right away chief."

A few seconds later, the bubbling officer knocked and entered the office. His fur had now a silvery tone, and the gut was slightly less prominent. "What do you need chief Hopps ?"

"I'm promoting you. You're now assistant chief."

The cheetah's mouth fell agape.

"Don't worry, you'll keep your front desk job, but I'm taking away the call and dispatch tasks. You'll have more of the administrative workload than MacHorn had instead."

"I... Uh."

"And I'm putting you on a regular schedule. So you'll be able to spend more time with your husband and kid."

"Isn't it some kind of power abuse ?" Smirked the fox, leaning against the desk.

"Shut it, Captain Wilde. Just because you're off duty and only a half-time member of my precinct, doesn't mean I'm not your superior. And it's not power abuse if it isn't detrimental to the citizens." She smiled.

"But I- I..."

"Am going to get a raise ?" Proposed the bunny.

"I-"

"Am grateful for this new career opportunity?"

"I-"

"Will keep gaping for the next five minutes ?" Grinned the fox.

"I'm not qualified !"

"You are completely qualified. Rhinowitz kind of was, but he's… A stick in the mud and younger than you. And Higgins is getting too old for this. I want someone experienced that I'll get to keep for a long time." Spoke the bunny. "You'll learn on the go, I have faith in you."

The cheetah seemed he had trouble coming to term with his new position. "You know I can't lead mammals. I don't have what it takes."

"Officer Clawhauser, being my assistant isn't something that will need a lot of leading skills. You're best at the paperwork stuff and organisation, and that's mainly why I want you for. And if I'm to be the stern chief this precinct needs, I'll need someone to balance that." She smiled. "Chief Bogo had his way to sail this ship, I'll have my own. Are you in ?"

"Yes chief." He saluted.

"Outstanding officer. Dismissed." And the cheetah left

She took the pile of files on her left and put it in front of her. "You're still here ?" She asked the fox.

"You didn't dismiss me."

"You're off duty. You can go."

"But I didn't get my kiss."

"I'm on duty."

"You can sign off for five seconds."

The bunny gave him a scowl she had clearly borrowed from the previous chief. "Officer, are you suggesting for me to neglect my work ?"

"Pretty much."

The bunny lightened the scowl and raised a brow.

The fox smiled and raised his paw in apology "Oookay, no kiss, got it. Have a nice day."

He made couple of steps toward the door before hearing the couple of light thump he expected and having a cane handle grab the back of his collar and pull him back.

"Gark."

Next thing he knew, a grip was holding his tie and lips were pressed against his. "Did you really think I'd let you leave without a kiss ?"

"Not for a second."

He bended down and put an arm around her hips, kissing her more passionately. It left her wanting for more. She pulled his tie again, trying to get another kiss.

"Weren't you on duty, Chief Carrots ?"

"I…"

He nibbled one of her ears before straightening her up.

"Off you go. Back to your boring chief job."

That kind of interaction was usually the other way around, but once in a while, the table turned. She took a couple of steps toward her desk while giving him a side glance, and purposely wagged her little puffball of a tail.

"That's low Carrots."

"I could sign off for more than five seconds." She smiled. She used a joking tone, but they both knew what would happened if the fox took her up on that offer.

"That's tempting, but I have work to do too." He went toward the door and passed it before turning and blowing a kiss toward her. "I'm free tonight though."

Judy sat back at her desk and stared at the her computer screen for a few seconds. An e-mail notification appeared and she clicked on it. It contained a picture of Nick taking a selfie while only wearing an apron with a print of the body of a fox only wearing a thong. 'I received that yesterday while you were at work. I may or may not wait for you home only wearing that. I think sharing this picture with you is as good a time as any.'

 _That's it, I'm not getting any work done today._

* * *

 _October 2037_

"Oh, for goodness sake ! These aren't martial art, it's close combat. What's that weakass attack about Sharpfang ? No mammal attacks with a knife that way !"

"It's what we learned at the academy !" Protested the Puma.

The fox had a snort. "You didn't really pay attention to what old Friedkin was saying then..."

"That hag..." Came an under-breathed comment. Nick didn't have to turn his head to see where it came from. Springstein was more mean spirited than he seemed. There was something in his attitude, something vaguely condescending he didn't like. But the hare wasn't his subordinate, and as long as he didn't impede in the training session, he didn't see the point of putting his snout in the mud. Yet.

"I can't quote her exactly." Continued the fox "But as I remember it, it was pretty much 'only a sixth of what you learn here is applicable, but you'll have to learn it anyway. Even if it's shit.' I personally can't believe the combat training has been updated during all these years, but it is what it is. So, I'm going to show you what a knife attack looks like." He took the fake knife from Whiskberg's paw and approached Sharpfang. "You can disable me in any way you like. But only as soon as I try to attack you for the first time. Either take me out or take my knife. I stab you four times, you've lost. Got it ?"

"Alright." The feline assumed a fighting stance.

Nick approached in a casual pace and as soon as he was at an attack distance, he pulled out the knife.

"One, two." He didn't even try to evade the punch the feline threw. He vaguely cushioned it with his shoulder and stabbed the arm. "Three, four." He was then launched across the ring and rolled a few times before getting back up, scratching his head to shake off the grogginess. "You've lost." He announced

"Yeah, but I pushed you away."

"And you've been stabbed four times in the process. And it's really not like I wasn't in a fighting shape anymore. You see the problem here ? A knife attack comes as a surprise, and no one will ever try and stab you only one time in a row. It's always multiple attacks." He threw the knife to the puma. "Your turn. Stab me four times, and you've won."

As soon as the puma launched his first attack, the fox leaped away. The puma tried again, expecting the fox to try and control his arm. Instead, he pushed it away by punching it, using his knuckles and sending a spike of pain in the feline's nerves. The surprise made the puma let go of the weapon. The fox lept, rolled and snatched the knife before the puma could take it. "See what I did there ?"

The feline rubbed his hurting forearm. "You disarmed me."

Nick smirked. "Incidentally. I pushed away your attacking arm, and you happened to let go of the knife. I didn't pinch a nerve, I didn't push a shakra point or any of this bullshit. You felt a pain you didn't expect and you let go of your weapon. Simple as that. Alright, we're taking it from the top." He went around the recruits. "Nope, Whiskberg with Digger, and Sharpfang with Springstein. You won't always be confronted by mammals your size."

...

"What do you think of them ?" Asked the bunny while taking a handful of chips from the bag she was holding.

The fox stole a chip. "Well, they're salty, wasabi flavoured, so they're nice."

"I'm talking about the recruits, dumb fox."

"Pretty salty too, at least some of them." He smirked. "You won't give up on the parking duty tradition, I suppose."

"Nope. They need to get a bit humbled before I clear them to really work with civilians."

"The one I'm the most worried about is Springstein. He's good, but I think he's... I don't know, mean, a bully... Something like that."

The bunny frowned. "Yeah, I got the same gut-feeling. I actually asked Clawhauser to keep his ears open about the new recruits' behaviour."

"Ooooh, a spy among the other officers. You sly bunny."

"I'm just trying to have them all doing a good job. I'm not going to be behind their back berating them or correcting their every move, but if one of them makes work difficult for the others, I need to know about it."

* * *

 _November 2037_

"And what are you going to do ? Report on me to the chief ?" The hare's ear were laying back behind his head and he was scowling at his partner.

"No, but we're here to protect the citizens, not acting all condescending and mighty toward them. You failed to give way, he honked, that's a pretty normal reaction."

"Well, his technical inspection was three months overdue, that's not my fault."

The female wombat pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe that you fail to see the problem with your attitude. It's not about law, it's about communication."

"Who gives a shit about communication. I was valedictorian at the academy, I know how to do my job, I don't have to play nice with those who don't respect the rules."

There was a sudden knock on their office door. "Hey guys." Came a voice belonging to a red fox. "Adjusting well ?"

The two partners fell mute and quickly saluted the fox.

"At ease. Don't go all protocol on me. I'm not in it for the authority. Besides, I wasn't under the impression you were really about respecting all the rules." He gave and emphasized gaze to the hare while sipping on his coffee.

"You were listening ?"

"More like hearing. The walls aren't exactly thick. Just so you know, I agree with Digger. As a rule of thumb you should always be as lenient with yourself as you are with the civilian." He took another sip. "Then again, I'm not your commanding officer, you can do whatever you want."

He waved leaving the office, but not without noticing the scowl the hare gave him.

...

"So big Ben, what do you think about him ?" Said the fox, pointing at Sharpfang.

The cheetah observed the new recruit distractingly while chewing on his donut. "Nice fur, but a bit lean. Something to play with for a night, but the toy would break too quickly."

The fox snickered. "You're a bad kitty, Ben."

"And what do you think of her ?" Asked the cheetah, pointing at Digger.

"She's nice, but not my speed."

"I'd thought she'd be the right format."

"I'm not into short ears. No grip." Winked the fox.

The cheetah almost choked on the piece of donut he was swallowing.

"And him, there ?" He said pointing at Whiskberg.

"Now we're talking. In my opinion he should just work more on the legs, but that part where they join his back... Rawr."

Though he hadn't heard what they were talking about, the lion caught them staring. He lifted a brow and the cheetah answered with a friendly wave.

"So hunks. Only hunks. Guess there isn't anyone that can compare to Bogo."

"Nope."

"Didn't he lose a bit since he retired ?"

"Nah, he's keeping himself in shape. He still consults for the academy, and I don't think he'd like losing all those fine and perfect muscles." He stated with dreamy eyes.

"And him ?" Asked the fox, pointing at Springstein.

The cheetah snorted. "I thought all rabbits were nice, but this one is a stuck-up asshat."

"Such strong words in your mouth Ben... I almost can't believe my ears. But what makes you say that ?"

"Botched reports, aggressive attitude, and total control freak. Judy's had him in her scope for two months now."

The fox took a few seconds to reflect on it. "As far as I know, he was valedictorian too. Explains how he got here."

"And he likes to remind it when other question him."

"His crappy attitude was in his file ?"

"Nick, I don't have access to those. Only the chief does." Smiled the cheetah.

"Yeah, sure. So ?"

"They might as well have written 'opportunistic prick' all over his. Thing is, there was a bit of a paperwork mixup when Judy was named chief, and Bogo was the one that went to review the exams. And he accepted him."

"Knowing the ex chief, he probably knew what he was doing. That or he overlooked it."

"Adrian doesn't 'overlook' things." Stated the cheetah.

"Yeah. And what is chief Hopps going to do about the guy ?"

"I don't know, but I really hope it's going to be caught on camera."

...

"Alright guys, I want you on your best behavior. The chief is going to participate in this training session."

There was a bit of chatter as the female bunny entered the precinct's gym. Her limp seemed slightly worse than usual, but it was probably because she wasn't using her cane. She was wearing her usual sport clothes, completed with a leg brace.

The whole room calmed down and saluted her.

"At ease, officers. I take it you've all finished warming up ?"

There was a bit of chatter as an answer.

"I asked you a question officers !"

"Chief, no chief !"

"Then finish it up. You too officer Wilde. Lieutenant Buster, come here please." She had started bouncing in place, air jabbing a couple of time.

"Yes chief Hopps ?"

"Help me bandage my paws please."

"Sure chief."

As he was closer she leaned toward him. "How's Springstein doing. Any amelioration in his attitude ?"

"Nope, it's actually getting worse."

"Not for much longer." She smiled. The first adjective that came to the rat's mind was 'predatory'.

She tested her wrist flexibility and quickly warmed up.

"Okay, I want to see you two by two, exchanging blows. Cavid, you're with me. Buster, you're with Wilde. The others, with your usual sparring partner."

She exchanged a couple of punches with the larger rodent. He had gained swiftness and seemed more sure of himself. And he didn't seem to hesitate anymore.

"You've really caught the hang of it, Cavid."

"Thank you chief." He tried to catch her arm after a punch, but she backstepped quickly. "And thanks for having me transferred here also."

"It's was on Bogo's advice." She smiled. "But you deserved it." She tried a high kick with her bad leg, but he countered it and grabbed it, trying to punch her in the inner thigh. She twisted and caught his paw between her leg and brought him in an armlock.

"That was sly, officer Cavid."

"You'll have to blame officer Wilde, chief. He taught me a few of your moves" He smiled with a groan, tapping on her leg to surrender. She gave him a paw to help him stand back up.

"I heard Springstein is being a bit of a pain."

"I wouldn't know chief." He said with the corner of a smirk. "I'm not his partner."

"Got it."

The bunny went to climb on the ring and looked at the mammals fighting. Springstein wasn't half bad. "Your attention please."

The officers stopped their training and turned toward their chief. "It has come to my attention that some of the new recruits." She stared directly at the hare. "Maybe causing some trouble for their colleagues and fellow citizens, and disagreeing with my way of leading this precinct." Her gaze switched to the wombat. "Digger, you're up."

Nick tapped the rodent's shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll go easy on you." He heard a snort from behind him. He backstepped to place himself at Springstein's side.

"Something funny, Springstein ?" He whispered.

"Go easy on her ? I know she had quite the reputation, but with her leg, she can't be much of a fighter anymore."

The fox gave him a smile full of teeth. "Wanna bet on it ? Twenty bucks Digger loses."

"You're on."

"By the way, what do you think it was about the chief's comment on officers 'disagreeing with her way of leading' ?"

"You're her husband, I'm sure she told you."

The fox scratched his ear. "Nope, there are some things she keeps to herself, and I don't like to pry." That was an complete lie.

The hare shrugged. "I think it has to do with me. If you want to know, and I really don't want to seem offensive, I think there is a lot of dead weight in the precinct, but she made friend with most of them, so... They're staying."

The fox kept looking at the fight. He really didn't like that hare.

"I mean, a female chief... I'm not saying she's unfit to lead because she's a female, but you know, bunnies and their emotions clouding their judgement... I would know what I'm talking about." He smirked. "I can't understand why chief Bogo would give his seat to her."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Answered the fox under his breath. Suddenly he saw the wombat flying over the second rope, Whiskberg sprung to catch her before she harmed herself.

"You owe me twenty buck, Earstein."

"Very funny."

"Are you okay Digger ?" Asked the Judy, leaping down from the ring.

"Yes chief." Came the short-breathed rodent. "That'll teach me keep my guard up."

"You did great. Springstein, you're up."

The hare lifted a brow. "You don't want to take a breather ?"

She gave him a cold glare.

"-Chief." He added quickly.

"Get your butt on the ring, bunny-boy." She scowled.

He gave a glance to the other officers and saw they were all wincing and giving him worried glances, except for Nick which was grinning from ear to ear. "Whatever you do kid, keep your guard up." He advised.

The hare leaped on the ring and jumped a few times on place to warm back up.

"Ready ?" Asked the female bunny."

"Yes chief."

"Attack then." She smiled.

He observed her for a few seconds. She had a pretty open stance, but he knew enough about fighting to know that any move would put him in danger.

Unsure about what to do, he tried a couple of jabs that she avoided by only moving her head. "I hear you've given a lot of tickets, corporal." She casually stated.

"I do my job." He tried a feint, false jab, followed by a knee attack. She simply changed posture to put herself out of range.

"I'm sure you do. Is bullying citizens part of the standard ZPD job description ?" The hare missed his punch which threw slightly off-balance. "Dashcam footage." She side-stepped and gave a had slap on his chest, making him fumble backward to regain his stability.

"Or not admitting your mistakes, not listening to your colleagues advice, botching your reports... I must have missed that course at the academy." She closed the distance and launched a wave of jabs he only barely avoided. "Then again, the academy was almost twenty years ago for me."

She could see the red on his cheeks under his fur, but he didn't retort anything. "I've seen your academy file, Springstein. You're a piece of work."

"Weren't you when you got out of the academy, chief ?" He backstepped and threw a kick toward her chest. She turned to avoid it and he turned the kick into a jump to use his other foot to attack in a spinning motion. She blocked the foot with her forearms and he rolled away from her, after having hit the ground.

"I was respectful of my colleagues and of the civilians. I didn't use them as steps for my personal advancement."

"I don't-"

"You will if you're left unchecked." Leaping forward, she feigned a punch, but used her whole body instead and shoved her shoulder in his chest. The hare took a tumbling, but stood back up only slightly short breathed. "But what I'd like to address, is the way you seem to doubt about my skill as a chief. I can't lead officers who don't trust me as their leader."

"I don't-"

She grabbed him by his chest fur and head butted him. "We're fighting here, Springstein. Get your head in the moment." The hare took a couple of steps back holding his snout in his paws, while the bunny gave him time to recover.

"Why is it you don't trust me officer ? Is it because I'm new at this job ? I've been trained by the best chief of police that ever worked in this city." She began walking sideways, and they started circling each other, the hare still holding his bleeding nose. "And I intend to outclass him." She shot forward with an easily predictable jumpkick. She expected the punch he used to send her away and grabbed it, using her weight to bring him to the floor. "Is it because I'm a female ? I know you don't really see eye to eye with the other female in this precinct." She tried to bring him in an armlock but he elbowed her side and she had to let go. "You think I'm emotional ? You think I can't judge who can and cannot work at this precinct ?"

He gave her a surprised glance.

"Bunny hearing." She smiled. "And I know everything that happens in my precinct." She was walking away from him taking back her breath, and he could see the limping had gone worse.

"Yeah, well, just because you know, doesn't mean you take the right decisions, chief." In his mouth, the honorific title sounded like an insult.

The female bunny dropped her guard and lifted her paw, waving him to come to the offense. Arms loose around her body, she merely avoided his attack by moving around him. "Listen here bunny-boy. I was a valedictorian, like you. I was a bunny fresh out of the countryside like you. But there is a major difference between us." He had put her in a habit of dodging and launched a sudden leg that broke the pattern and caught both of her legs. She fell flat on her back, rolled and in the quarter of a second, she was already back up with her guard up. But he had taken a step back, with a condescending smile, to let her get back up.

She assumed an attacking stance. "I know not to underestimate what I'm facing." He never saw the foot that caught his jaw. One moment she was in front of him and the world was horizontal, the moment later it was vertical, and then spinning with patches of darkness and circles of light.

"Huh ?" He asked, as Wolford was checking his eyes and face.

"Minor concussion." The Wolf announced.

"Good. I was worried I'd have to fill in paperwork." Dismissively stated the bunny. She leaned toward the hare. "You better learn humility bunny-boy. Otherwise, you'll become another precinct's problem."

Nick was kneeling near the groggy hare, which was slowly getting better. "At least I gave her a run for her money."

The fox snorted. "She toyed with you all along. She could have opened with that kick and the fight would have lasted less than a second. You want to see what a real fight looks like with her ?" He straightened up. "Chief, can I have a turn."

The bunny gave him a look that communicated her exhaustion.

"I'll go easy on you, promise." He smiled.

She scowled at him. "Do that, and I'll put you on parking duty for the next three months. Get up Wilde."

He could see the limp had worsened. According to the doctor, even if she was in pain, there was no major risk for her leg. Otherwise, the fox would have never provoked her.

Facing each other, they were waiting to have the hare's full attention. He was looking at the match with interest. Nick assumed an aggressive stance and immediately went to the offense. His fist only met air, and a leg swipe caught his front leg. He fumbled to stay up, but the bunny's strong legs immediately found themselves above his shoulder, locking his neck in a choke. She had used his fumbling and her momentum to place herself behind him. He didn't tap to give up right away and tried to find a way out, but there was none. It was a bit frustrating to be in charge of the CQC training of the precinct, but still be no match for her. Then again, he had never met someone that could go toe to toe with her.

"Enjoying the moment, Captain Wilde ?"

"Maybe." Came his strangled voice as he tapped several time on her leg to make her let go, and signal his defeat.

He was up first though, and helped her straightened up.

"That was her fighting all out kid." Said Wolford to the hare.

The bunny got down from the ring and approached him. "I'll give you one last tip kid, and if you've read anything about me you'll know I'm not kidding. I care as much for my officers than for the civilians. If you decide to keep being a threat to either of them..." She approached her face inches from his and gave him the most threatening smirk she had ever shown. Despite his effort, his face shot slightly back and he lost his composure. "...you'll get eaten alive."


	8. A Better Place

_**Foxlover91 :** Well, she's been taught by chief Bogo. The guy knew how to do his job.  
I tried to mirror Judy's experience as a recruit with him, though he was clearly more of a jerk than her.  
As for Judy's hearing, though it's good, it was mostly reports she got from the other officers. She's good at gathering intel, and she's not afraid to use that to run a tight ship._

 _ **Robert Escher :** Everyone loves chief Judy :)_

* * *

 _ **Final Chapter :** Change_

 _June 2043_

The electric car stopped in front of a nice house surrounded by a green lawn and a white wooden fence. The house wasn't new, but it didn't show. A white fresh coat of paint, neatly kept grass, and an horrifically kitch garden gnome in the middle of it saw to it. It was the Zootopian Meadowland's dream cottage for you.  
A chubby cheetah, wearing a pair of short and a light white shirt was napping in the sun, lying on a long chair, and slowly got out of his slumber as he heard the vehicle stop by.

He took a few steps towards the newcomer to greet them.

"Wight ! Wolford ! How is it going ?"

They exchanged hugs. "We're good Ben. How is retired life treating you ?"

"I'm not retired, guys, I just moved." Smiled the cheetah.

A large buffalo appeared in the door frame. "Good morning." They exchanged way more formal pawshakes."Please come in. Do you want to drink something ? Juice, beer, whisky ?"

"I'd go for a beer." Said the wolf.

"I'll follow you on the whisky, chief." Said the panda.

"I'm not the chief anymore." Smiled the buffalo, though he was still used to be called by his title.

"I'll take an orange juice, hon."

"Spiked ?"

The cheetah brushed the buffalo with his tail. "You ask such silly questions... Let's go to the back of the house, the pool is finally finished."

"So that's why you told us to take our bathing suits. Neat." Commented Wolford.

...

The four mammals were sitting around the table under the large parasol near the pool. Clawhauser had pushed himself against Bogo and and the buffalo's arm had come around his shoulder.

"So Wolford, how is the new chief doing ?"

The wolf had a chuckle. "She's been at it for 7 years, I think the 'new chief' got the hang of it. But knowing her, she probably won't retire as soon as you, chief."

The buffalo shared the wolf's laugh. "I did my time. I'm the product of an old generation, it was time for me to let the youngsters take over."

"You're not that old." Cooed the cheetah. "That or you're nicely preserved."

The buffalo inflated his pectoral muscle, where the cheetah's head was resting, which pulled a giggle out of him. "I'm maintaining myself. Still got that part time as an instructor at the academy."

"I've heard rumors that you're more feared than old Friedkin." Said the wolf.

"Oh, not yet. She's not one to give up on the title so easily."

The cheetah got up with his drink. "I think it's time to start the barbecue guys."

"Need help Ben ?" Asked the wolf. It was cheetah-size appliance, so he was probably the best one for the job.

"Sure, why not. You can bring me the firewood."

The buffalo had gotten up too, to bring the food they had prepared beforehand.

...

"Remember that hare that had gotten into Precinct One ? What was his name... Springton, Springstein ?"

"It was Springstein." Reminded Blackfur to her best friend.

"Yeah that one. It was you that had approved of his position at the precinct."

The buffalo took a bite of his vegan burger. "Yes. It was me."

"Why ? He was a complete asshat."

"Judy had to learn to deal with difficult recruits. She did well, didn't she ?" He asked with a discreet grin.

The wolf had a howling chuckle. "Oh yes she did. I remember her exact words 'You'll get eaten alive.' I thought he would pee his pants. To be honest, she knows how to get scary. Maybe she was a bit too hard on him, because he asked for a transfer shortly afterwards."

It was Blackfur's turn to chuckle. "She actually stared down Rhinowitz, once. I think the cane and limp give her a bit of a presence."

"A soldier with old wounds." Confirmed Clawhauser.

Wolford picked out the tomatoes in his burger. "She hides it, but it's gotten worse. Nick's always on her back about how she should stop trying to go without the cane. If she keeps that up, she'll have to go back on the chopping block." He glanced at the chief. "I tried to talk to her about it, but she gave me that look. You shouldn't have taught her The Scowl, chief."

"I didn't teach it to her. She just took it." The buffalo had a sigh of relief. "I'm glad she's doing a good job."

The cheetah had a little giggle. "You were worried for her."

"I was worried for the city." He stated evenly.

Clawhauser poked the slight belly the buffalo had developed as a result of the feline's cooking. "Don't lie to me, I can see your creamy center."

The buffalo answered with a playful scowl.

...

"You're sure you don't want to come back ?" Asked Wolford.

"Sometimes I do." Smiled the cheetah. "I really miss my job as Judy's second in command, even if I was more of a glorified secretary."

"That's not true and you know it." Contradicted Blackfur. "You were in charge of the precinct's whole planning and had a paw in each and every process. You were pretty much essential."

"He always was." Stated the buffalo.

The feline blushed hard. "Yeah, huh, well...I miss being there. But my job at the Meadowland's precinct is closer to home, and I like it here, so... Sorry."

"Heh. That's fine. We miss you though. Front desk's not the same without you."

"Who's replacing me now ?"

"Clawfith, and he also handles call and dispatch."

"And who's her second in command now ?" Asked the buffalo.

"Buster."

"Hm. Good choice. He was always reliable, even if a bit lenient with the regulations."

Clawhauser turned to Blackfur. "I know she proposed the job to you."

"She did."

"Why did you refuse ?"

"I'm not comfortable with having that much responsibility. And she needed someone with a personality similar to yours. Which I don't have. Busters fits nicely, and they know how to work together."

"It's strange to have no large mammal in a place of command. The two of them will have to work on their intimidating presence." Smiled Wolford.

"MacHorn was good second in command. He inspired respect, but when I retired I was afraid she'd use him as a crutch." Stated the buffalo. "I'd have prefered for her to replace him for another reason than..." It was one of the few time the chief showed a bit of hesitation.

The wolf had a sad smile. "To MacHorn." He said raising his glass.

"Heart failure is a bitch. Should've had that checkup." Stated the panda.

"That dense old fool..." Added the buffalo as he rose his glass in turn.

...

"So how's the kid ?" Wolford was swimming in circles, while the buffalo was floating, and the cheetah was using him as a floating device.

"Marc's doing great. He's about to finish his first year at the academy."

"Hope his old man is not too hard on his case." Smiled the panda.

"Ben is never hard on anyone." Deadpanned Bogo, which owed him a splash of water in the face. "He's doing great, that's true. I think he got over his 'I'm the ex- chief's son, I can do whatever I want' phase."

"How many laps around the academy did it take ?" Asked the wolf.

"One-thousand two-hundred and thirty-eight." The buffalo had a mean smile.

"He's aiming for Precinct-One ?" Asked the panda.

Ben answered "He is. I'm pretty sure he'll get in. But if he has anything left of his bad attitude, I'm also pretty sure Judy will rid him of it."

"Speaking of children, I'm surprise none of Nick's and Judy's have tried to get into the police force." Intervened Wolford.

The panda chuckled. "Can you blame them ? They'd have to do better than their mother. And then live in her shadow. It's not a challenge I'd undertake. Anyway, I heard Lucy got into the ZFD."

"It's the fox one, yeah ? She's a firemammal ? Small mammal and female, she's just like her mother, taking on too much at a time." Said the feline.

"Yeah, I heard she's as crazy. The kind to defy orders and enter crumbling building to get the last mammals out." Told the wolf. "So it's mean the dare-devil trait isn't genetic, it's just the bunny's influence."

"That's a bit cold. Remember that she's also been raised by Nick. He has to have added some of his own traits to the mix." Smiled the panda.

Bogo had a fake wince. "I don't see how that's a good thing. Are their other children like that ?"

"Nah. Evan's the most calm. He actually left and got back to the burrows. He's an accountant for the Hopps' business." Informed Clawhauser. "He cut me a good deal with their vegetables. It's good to be a godfather."

"Lucy got into martial arts. She even got into the ZFC. She already got a couple of belts and medals." Stated Wolford.

"She was always the trouble-seeking type." Smiled Clawhauser. "I don't know how many times Nick and Judy had to come and get her from school after she started a fight. I wouldn't have let that girl learn to fight, but she got more calm after she got into martial arts."

"I suggested it." Stated the cape buffalo. The three other mammals stared at him with surprise on their faces. "Martial art teach you respect. Or at least when to and not to fight."

"She actually found a bouncer job on the side, to secure some income while she trained. Her parents proposed to support her but she's a Hopps. And a Wilde. So she wanted to do it all by herself." Completed the wolf.

...

"I can't believe Big's family cut half of their operations in the last couple of years." Stated Clawhauser.

"I mostly have trouble believing how they can still stay the biggest crime family while their operation are shutting down one after the other." Chuckled Wolford.

"If I had to guess, which I never do, I'd say their relationship with the ZIA worked both way, and that Mr Big's intentions are to retire Big's name for good after he passes away." Stated the buffalo.

The three other mammals stared at him.

"And if I had to guess, again, I'd say it started after Vlad's fall. But again… I never guess."

"But wouldn't that give the other families space to expand, if Big's family disappears ?" Asked Wolford.

"Not if another family named Koslov were to arise from Big's ashes. But it's all very hypothetical." He stared at his drink. "Seems I drank too much."

Blackfur chuckled "Well, if I had to add a non-guess to the chief's no-"

"I'm not the chief anymore."

"-To the chief non-guess, I'd say somebunny's influence is partly to praise for all this."

"You know what it means, right ?" Smirked Wolford. "A cop corrupted a crimelord into turning good."

"That bunny is really something else." Smiled the panda.

...

"I've drank too much." Stated the panda, which earned her a couple of snicker from Clawhauser and Wolford. The both of them knew how much she could drink in an evening.

"You're far from your limit." Smiled the wolf.

"Yeah, well, I still can't drive like this. And neither can you, you're at your fourth whisky."

The feline giggled. "You two really bicker like an old couple..."

"I guess we do." Smiled the wolf.

He gave glance to the panda who sipped at her glass. His family sometimes buggered him on how he should find a mate, have a family, or become part of a pack, settle down. But he didn't want to, he didn't feel the need. Being flatmate with the panda had turned into a sort of longterm relationship. Long evenings falling asleep in front of the TV, meals at fancy restaurants, visiting museum... Pretty much everyone thought they were a couple. But they weren't, at least not in the carnal sense.

They didn't feel that pull, but simply enjoyed each other's presence, in that strange place between friendship and love.

"What's on your mind Wolford ?" Asked the panda.

"Heh... hard to explain." He stared at his glass. "The word 'platonic' comes to mind."

"Glad you finally figured it out." She smiled.

The feline was gawking at them. "What... What just happened."

The wolf was feeling embarrassed. "I think we're kind of together." His paw took the panda's, and her thumb went to rub his palm.

"We were for a long time, weren't we ? Simply not in the usual way." Completed the panda which sipped down her glass.

A snort was heard coming from the cape buffalo. "This city brings out the weirdest things, doesn't it ?"

"Don't you mean the best, hon ?"

"After Hopps and Wilde… I don't see the difference anymore."

...

The sun was setting, and the four mammals were sitting on the edge of the pool, sharing a last bottle of wine. The first stars were appearing and the ex-chief slumped back, his shoulders and head touching the short grass. He emitted a chuckle. "I have a hard time believing it, but she did it, didn't she ?"

"She became the first bunny chief of police." Answered the feline, slumping back in turn and pushing himself against his husband.

Wolford's and Blackfur's paw were still interlocked, and they imitated the two others. "She did something better than that." Stated the panda.

The wolf raised his free paw as to touch the stars.

"She made the world a better place."

 _The End_

* * *

 _ **Notes and References**_

Before parting ways, here is a bit of a gift ; a non-exhaustive list of references and easter-eggs. I may have forgotten a few of them, so don't hesitate to tell me if you find something that isn't there, I'll try to update.

 **Part 1, Chapter 1 :**

Jack Rabbit Slim's : Restaurant where Vincent Vega and Mia Wallace have Dinner in the movie Pulp Fiction.

About the Raving One, Judy asks "You partnered up with a rabbit ?" : It's a reference to the 'Raving Rabbids', also known as 'one of the numerous mistakes committed by Ubisoft'.

 **In Part 1, Chapter 2 :**

The On Clawd shoes name came from the On Cloud (or On-running Cloud) shoe brand/model.

Vito : The name of one of Fru-Fru's children. Reference to Vito Corleone, from the Godfather. Book Written by Mario Puzo and movie directed by Francis Ford Coppola.

Magia : Literally Shakira's first album. From what I could gather, it was only released in Colombia, and has since been removed from the music market. So the fact that Clawhauser has a copy (signed) is kind of a miracle on its own. Yes, I'm overlapping Zootopia with our reality.

David Pawie = David Bowie

Clawing Stones = Rolling Stones

Fang Division = Joy Division

Pink Snoud = Pink Floyd

The Wall, Orange Vinyl Version : A really rare edition of Pink Floyd's The Wall album. If you possess it, you're probably either very lucky, or very rich.

 **Part 1, Chapter 4 :**

The Hakkapaw Nightclub : Reference to the Hakkasan, one of the biggest night-club in Las Vegas.

Fantastic Mister Fox : The first movie Judy, Nick and Ben watched during their Movie night. It a great stop motion movie, directed by Wes Anderson, adapted by the book from Roald Dahl. I highly recommend it.

Hot Fuzz : The second movie Judy, Nick and Ben watched during their Movie night. A movie by Edgar Wright. In my opinion the best one in the Cornetto Trilogy. Go and see it.

Bunraku : The third movie Judy, Nick and Ben watched during their Movie night. A completely crazy action flick directed by Guy Moshe. I can't really describe it. You'll have to see it for yourself.

 **Part 1, Chapter 8 :**

The Krispy Krab : Reference to the Krusty Krab in Spongebob Squarepants. The counter mammal is a hyena called Bob. Strangely, it's not a cartoon I've watched much of.

 **Part 1, Chapter 14 :**

"To be Continued" : I borrowed that line from the series 'My Mad Fat Diary'. It a very good show about a teenage girl growing in the 90's that has a whole lot of personal problems, ranging from physical to psychological. That line was said in a similar context.

 **Part 1, Chapter 16 :**

The Sloth Convention : Idea shamelessly stolen to Cimar of Tularis WildHopps in their excellent fanfic "One Hundred Kisses".

 **Part 2, Chapter 9 :**

Frank Greyfox, codename Jaeger (Nick's undercover Identity) : Reference to the character Frank Jaeger, codename Grayfox, Metal Gear Series.

 **Part 2, Chapter 10 :**

Vladimir Zimovitch : That one is a bit of a stretch. In Max Payne and Max Payne 2, there is a character named Vladimir Lem. In the second game, he is secretly dating a detective named Valerie Winterson. Zimovitch is a clumsy traduction of Winterson (Zimo = Winter, Vitch = Son). His name is basically Vladimir Winterson. As I said, that reference was a stretch. Kudos to you if you got it.

Scarlet Wicce : I needed at last name for the character, and I pretty much used the name from which Witch is derived. So yeah, her name is Scarlet Witch.

In hindsight, I should have called her brother Pietro.

 **Part 2, Chapter 15 :**

Sway : Song by Anita Kelsey, though I have a preference for Jennifer Connelly's interpretation in 'Dark City'. I discovered that song because of the movie, a masterpiece Directed by Alex Proyas.

 **Part 2, Chapter 18 :**

The Night has a Thousand Eyes : Song by Anita Kelsey (again), and I have a preference for Jennifer Connelly's interpretation (again) in 'Dark City' (again). As I said, masterpiece. Go see it.

 **Part 2, Chapter 26 :**

"When you can't run, you walk, and when you can't walk, you crawl. And when you can't do that... You find someone to carry you."

Line shamelessly stolen from Firefly, series by Joss Whedon, one of the best cancelled TV series in existence. I also recommend the comics.

 **Part 2, Chapter 28 :**

Spots Pilgrim VS the World : Scott Pilgrim VS the World. And excellent movie, directed by Edgar Wright (yes, I love that director) adapted from a comic book (even better than the movie) created by Brian Lee O'Malley.

The fact that I chose to make Brian Lee O'Malley a cat in the Zootopia universe, is simply because of Thomas O'Malley, from the Aristocat movie.

"Force answers force, war breeds war, and death only brings death. To break this vicious circle one must do more than act without any thought or doubt."

Quote shamelessly stolen from the Metro 2033 game, developed by 4A Games. It's good, play it.

 **Part 2, Chapter 29 :**

Selina : Reference to Selina Kyle, AKA Catwoman.

"My paws are dirty" "So are mine." : Line stolen from Drive, directed by Nicolas Winding Refn.

It's fun because I intended to give to Frank a personality similar to the Driver's. I also intended to have Nick struggling to go back to his old personality because of a Dissociative Identity Disorder, partially caused by his amnesia. I gave it up because I couldn't do it justice, it was going to get a tad too cliché (and if you've read my work, you know how cliché I can get...)

 **Part 3, Chapter 8 :**

Jonathan Sears Barklin (Boss of the ZIA) : Reference to the character George Sears AKA Solidus Snake, Metal Gear Series. Yes, he misses and eye just because of that reference.

Adamska Pardalis (Ex-boss of the ZIA) : Reference to the character Adamska, also known as Revolver Ocelot, Metal Gear Series.

The name of the Ocelot in the Binomial Nomenclature is 'Leopardus Pardalis', just so you know it didn't come out of nowhere.

 **Part 3, Chapter 22 :**

Garbage (band played at Nick and Judy's wedding) : Alternative Rock Band. I highly recommend them. I needed a ballad that could be played at a wedding. 'Drive You Home' did the trick. It's a bit bittersweet song, but hey, I love that band, so…

 **Epilogue, Chapter 2 :**

"Edward ?"  
"Ed-ward..."  
A reference to Nina and Alexander and their horrible fate in the manga Fullmetal Alchemist.

 **Epilogue, Chapter 5 :**

The whole situation is inspired by Reservoir Dogs. All Crayons Criminals code-names come from the movie, as well as who gets hurt and who is psychologically unstable.

 **Epilogue, Chapter 7 :**

Digger the wombat : Reference to the excellent webcomic Digger, created by Ursula Vernon

...

 **Things about the medical and scientific side of the story**

Most of the technological, psychological and medical babble was as accurate as I could make it to be. There are of course a few guesses and approximation.

All I've said about drugs is near 100% accurate, but only on humans. I didn't do my researches on the effect of drugs on animals (and when I say 'do my researches', I mean intensive googling, I didn't inject anyone with drugs for testing purpose, and you won't find any evidence anyway). As for the Nighthowler, (made researches on it as well) it's half fictional. There are Crocus species with very similar looks. But to get a similar effect, all you need is erythroxylum coca (coca plant) and heat it enough to concentrate the 'juice'. The result is pretty much the Hulk recipe. Basically, it's highly concentrated Cocaine.

The bioceramic replacer for bones is a thing that is actually in development (for bone regeneration and cancer treatment), but there hasn't been a real breakthrough yet. As for reattaching tendons and bones to it, I made a bit of a leap. Then again, it might eventually be possible.

* * *

 _ **Afterwords**_

Still there ? Congrats, you've almost pulled through the slog that is me trying to stretch my time writing about this story for as long as possible.

I began to write this fanfiction precisely the 5th of January 2017 at 15:08 (still have the first document), and I consider that the first complete draft was finished the 29th of June 2017.

It had multiple stages. At first, I thought it would only be a few short scenes but by the end of what is now the Prologue, it was obvious that I was going to be longer. Because I needed more. I wanted to write Nick and Judy's love story. And if it had been only that, I'd have been okay with it. But it turned into something else. And, oh boy, it made 6 months of my life disappear in the blink of an eye.

Now, as you read these words, I still can't consider this work over. Not that I'll work on it again, but as I reread the first chapters, and even the lasts, I notice flaws, errors, avoidable blunders. But I think I'm okay with those mistakes.

I'll quote Leonardo Da Vinci on that one : "Art is never finished, only abandoned."

Now that I finally put this work to rest, I understand how true that is, but it's probably because it's the longest thing I've ever written and consider 'finished'.  
And also the thing I'm the most proud of.

Yes, I wrote a 387 pages fanfiction, and I'm fucking proud of it.

And you read it through to the end, so congrats ! You can be proud too. I brought the story, you've brought the ego-boost. All in all, I think I made quite the bargain.

If at any point you thought this story was about overcoming trauma, roles imposed by society, you were right.

If you thought there were a lot of parallels with the way the real world treats differences in gender, race or sexuality, and that I was sometimes trying to make a point, you were right.

And maybe it was clumsy, blatant, and sometimes missed the mark, but fuck it.

I'll keep my shamelessly conceited smile of arrogance, because, as I said, I'm fucking proud of what I wrote.

Again thanks for reading this story.

I can't promise you I'll ever publish something else here, but I sure hope so.

So, until that hypothetical day...

 _Good Bye_


End file.
